Neues Jahr neues Glück?
by Passerculi
Summary: Ein neus Jahr beginnt in Hogwarts. Harry's Sechstes. Loreen Partmoore ist eine Art Referendarin in Hogwarts, wobei sie sehr gut mit den schwierigen Charakteren klar zu kommen scheint... Zu Beginn Harry's PoV, später mehr Loreen schaut mal rein : R&R pls
1. Neues Jahr neues Glück?

_Hey:)_

_Also, das ist meine erste Fanfic, die Geschichte dazu hab ich schon etwas länger im Kopf und hab es jetzt endlich geschafft sie zu schreiben, bzw. anzufangen._

**Inhalt: **_Harry's 6. Schuljahr beginnt nicht sehr prickelnd**. **Malfoy hat fast dafür gesorgt, dass er Hogwarts dieses Jahr nicht wieder sieht. Neben Professor Slughorn sitzt eine weitere, unbekannte Gesalt am Tisch- aber wer ist das, und welche Rolle wird sie noch spielen?  
><em>

**Mir gehört nichts, außer Loreen Partmoore, keine Namen, Charaktere oder Orte. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Neues Jahr, neues Glück<strong>**?**

Harry betrat die große Halle und wieder einmal waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Schnell ging er zu seinem Platz zwischen Ron und Hermine.

„Du hast Blut im Gesicht! Harry, was ist mit deiner Nase passiert?" besorgt sah Hermine zu ihm.

„Ich glaube es hat was mit Malfoy zu tun." Ron deutete auf den Slytherintisch, an dem der blonde Junge pantomimisch nach stellte wie er jemandem die Nase brach.

„Mistkerl!" murmelte Harry.

„Halt still, ich mach dich sauber!" Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sein Gesicht. „Ratzeputz!"

Harry spürte wie die Blutkruste sich von seinem Gesicht löste. „Danke Hermine!" er lächelte kurz und zwang sich dazu, dem Drang, sich noch einmal zu den Slytherins zu drehen, zu unterdrücken. Stattdessen wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Dumbledore zu.

„Auch in diesem Schuljahr dürfen wir eine neue Lehrkraft begrüßen- Professor Slughorn!" er deutete auf den rundlichen Mann mit dem Walrossschnauzbart, der sich am Tisch kurz erhob und mit einem Lächeln den Applaus quittierte.

„Den kenn ich, Dumbledore hat mich mit zu ihm genommen, um ihn zu überreden." Raunte Harry Ron und Hermine zu.

„Professor Slughorn wird ab Morgen Zaubertränke unterrichten," überraschtes Gemurmel breitete sich in der großen Halle aus. „der Posten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geht an Professor Snape." Von den Slytherins war Applaus zu hören, der Rest der Halle war nicht ganz so enthusiastisch und eher etwas verhalten.

„Nein!" sagte Harry so laut, dass sich einige entlang am Tisch der Gryffindores umdrehten.

Während Harry sich fürchterlich über Dumbledores Entscheidung aufregte, musterte Ron nachdenklich den Lehrertisch. „Hey Harry kannst du mal 'nen Moment die Klappe halten? Schau mal!" er deutete zu dem Tisch und auch Hermine drehte sich um und besah sich den selben.

„Wow. Lehrer. Und eine hässliche Fledermaus. Ganz was neues!" gab Harry gereizt zurück.

„Nein, das mein ich nicht, schau mal, zwischen Snape und Sinistra sitzt eine Neue, die hat Dumbledore nich' vorgestellt."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Zwischen den beiden schwarzhaarigen, streng dreinblickenden und älteren Professoren, saß eine junge Frau, die in allen Punkten das Gegenteil bildete: sie war jung, blond und besah sich Schüler und Lehrer mit einem freudigen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Dann bin ich mal wirklich auf den ersten Tag gespannt!" kommentierte Harry diese Begebenheiten trocken. Während er abwechselnd Snape und die Neue beobachtete, gönnte er sich einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie als Erstes Verwandlung. Auf dem Weg durch die Korridore erläuterte Harry abermals die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Abends- besonders die im Zug. „Malfoy hat gesagt, dass er was Besseres als Hogwarts hätte!"

„Harry, das könnten tausend Dinge sein!" entnervt warf Hermine ihre Haare zurück.

„Ja, aber denk doch mal nach, Madam Malkins, der linke Ärmel- sie hat ihn nicht einmal berührt!"

„Ich werde mich nicht auf so eine Diskussion einlassen!" sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und zog an ihm vorbei.

„Hat Potty sich seine Freundin vergrault?" gackernd flog Peeves über ihre Köpfe hinweg.

„Klappe." Grummelte Ron, der nicht gut geschlafen hatte.

Sie betraten den Raum für Verwandlung, Professor McGonagall war noch nicht da und es saß auch keine getigerte Katze auf dem Lehrerpult. Unwillkürlich musste Harry grinsen, bei dem Gedanken an seine erste Verwandlungsstunde.

Als die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet wurde, hasteten alle Schüler auf ihre Plätze- ohne darauf zuachten, wer den Raum betrat. Es war die junge Frau, die Ron am Vorabend am Lehrertisch entdeckt hatte. Sie trug einen Bleistiftrock, eine dunkelblaue Bluse, darüber einen schwarzen Umhang zu hohen, schwarzen Schuhen. Die blonden Haare, die lang und glatt über ihren Rücken hingen schwangen bei ihren energischen Schritten hin und her.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht wer sie ist, aber hübscher als McGonagall ist sie auf jeden!" flüsterte Dean eine Reihe hinter ihnen.

„Ich fasse das mal als ein Kompliment auf." Sie stand vor dem Pult und drehte sich gerade um. „Vielen Dank Mister Thomas."

Dean wurde, so weit es sein Teint zu ließ, rot und der Rest blickte die neue Lehrerin gespannt an.

„Die ist ja fast so unheimlich wie Moody." Grummelte Seamus neben Ron.

„Und da ich knapp halb so alt bin wie Moody, höre ich doppelt so gut Mister Finnigan." Diesmal lachte die Klasse. „Wenn es keine weiteren Kommentare gibt, würde ich mich gerne vorstellen. Mein Name ist Loreen Partmoore." Sie wandte sich der Tafel zu auf der ihr Nachname erschien.

Hermines Hand schoss in die Höhe. Harry war sich sicher sie würde Fragen wo Professor McGonagall war.

„Miss Granger?" Loreen Partmoore hatte sich bis dato nicht umgedreht, dies tat sie erst jetzt und sah in das verwunderte Gesicht Hermines. Dass sie die Namen kannte war Fakt, aber anscheinend kannte sie auch einige…Angewohnheiten der Schüler schon.

„Ich…äh…Was genau tun sie hier Miss? Partmoore?"

„Professor."

Irritiert sah Hermine sie an.

„_Professor_ Partmoore." Sie lächelte „Auch Hogwarts wird irgendwann neue Lehrkräfte brauchen, ich würde dann gerne die Stelle für Verwandlung annehmen und damit ich, wenn dieser Tag kommt genug Erfahrung habe, bin ich nun hier. Ich werde sie ab jetzt jeden Montag unterrichten. Mit Professor McGonagall habe ich mich abgesprochen, die Aufsätze die ich ihnen gebe werden sie auch bei mir abgeben. Ich denke die weiteren Fragen werden sich noch im Laufe der nächsten Stunde oder Woche klären." Sie blickte in die Klasse, die meisten waren aufmerksam, was höchstwahrscheinlich an ihrer Neugierde lag. Nur Malfoy und seine Gorillas machten sich über das lustig, was anscheinend auf einem kleinen Stück Pergament zu sehen war. Plötzlich verwandelte sich das Stück Pergament in ein kleines, handgroßes Krokodil, das sofort begann nach Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle zu schnappen. Schreiend warf der Slytherin das Krokodil in Hermines Richtung, die schon instinktiv in Deckung ging, als das Krokodil zu einer Feder wurde. Es war eine schöne Schreibfeder, die nun vor Hermine lag. „Mister Malfoy, ich bin sicher, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal vorkommen wird, sonst müsste ich ihrem Haus Punkte abziehen- oder sie nachsitzen lassen." Den wütenden Blick erwiderte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Ich werde nun mit dem Unterricht beginnen."

„Ich weiß nicht was ich von ihr halten soll." Hermine nahm sich etwas von dem Kartoffelgratin auf ihren Teller.

„Machst du Witze? Die Frau ist genial!" Ron schaufelte sich Rostbeef in den Mund „Wenn sie so was jede Sunde mit Malfoy macht ist sie meine neue Lieblingslehrerin!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Oh Ronald! Das sie dir gefällt war ja klar! Allgemein gefällt sie vor allem den männlichen Schülern. Goyle konnte ja fast nicht aufhören zu sabbern!" wütend spießte sie ein Stückchen Wurst auf ihre Gabel und kaute grimmig drein blickend. Harry hielt sich raus. Er fand Partmoore genauso gut wie Ron, aber das würde er Hermine besser nicht sagen. „Sieh mal!" Hermine deutete auf den Lehrertisch, an dem sich Partmoore mit Snape unterhielt. Das erstaunliche war, dass Snape nicht nur zuhörte, sondern wirklich mit ihr sprach. Zu frieden verschränkte Hermine die Arme vor der Brust und warf Ron einen Hab-ich-doch-gesagt-Blick zu.

Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, woraufhin sich Hermine an Harry wandte. „Bei dir ist doch sonst jeder unten durch, der sich mit Snape abgibt!"

Harry seufzte. „Um Snape mach ich mir weniger Sorgen. Er ist im Orden. Was mir Sorgen macht ist Malfoy…"

„Harry nicht schon wieder!" mit einem Blick brachte sie ihn zum Verstummen. „Du hast uns in Kräuterkunde schon deine Malfoy-ist-ein-Todesser-Theorie erklärt und sie wurde für schwachsinnig befunden."

„Aber ich sage dir, Voldemort- Ron stell dich nicht so an!- hat ihm einen Auftrag gegeben! Er hat im Zug damit angegeben Hermine, ich hab es gehört!"

Die Diskussion war erst beendet, als sie zur nächsten Stunde mussten- besser gesagt Hermine. Ron und Harry hatten eine Freistunde und machten sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindoregemeinschaftsraum.

„Denkst du wir sollten die Zeit nutzen und mit dem Aufsatz für Partmoore anfangen? Sie will zwar nur zwei Seiten, aber es kommt bestimmt noch was dazu die Woche."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus, aber ich denke ohne Hermine kommen wir nicht weit."

Das Halloweenfest rückte immer näher. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Professor Partmoore zwar streng war, allerdings auch gerecht. Das hatte Harry feststellen müssen, als er und Malfoy zu Beginn der Stunde aneinander geraten waren. Malfoy hatte Harry provoziert, mal wieder, aber Harry hätte nicht darauf eingehen müssen. Die Zeugen, hauptsächlich Gryffindores, belasteten den Slytherin und wiesen ihm die alleinige Schuld zu. Irgendwie hatte Partmoore jedoch durchschaut, dass diese Version nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach und so zog sie Slytherin zehn und Gryffindore fünf Hauspunkte ab. Die junge Professorin hatte jedoch auch, im Gegensatz zu den meisten Lehrern in Hogwarts, einen Sinn für Humor. Die Klasse hatte noch bei keinem Lehrer so viel zu Lachen gehabt und dabei dennoch etwas gelernt. Allerdings war es mittlerweile auch Harry aufgefallen, dass sie oft mit Snape zu sehen war- öfter als andere Lehrer. Es war die letzte Stunde vor den Herbstferien- mittlerweile unterrichtete sie nicht nur Montags, sondern generell einmal die Woche, die Tage wechselten. Die Stunde war zu ende und Professor Partmoore hatte ihnen über die Ferien einen zehnseitigen Aufsatz über die Verwandlung von menschlichen Gesichtszügen aufgegeben. Es wollten alle so schnell wir möglich in die große Halle, auch Harry.

„Mister Potter?" Professor Partmoore stand noch an dem Pult und sortierte einige Blätter in ihre Tasche ein.

Harry hielt inne und drehte sich um. „Was gibt es Professor?" auch Ron und Hermine waren stehen geblieben.

„Darf ich sie einen Moment zu mir bitten?" die blauen Augen glitzerten belustigt.

„Natürlich." Er sah zu seinen zwei Freunden „Geht schon mal vor!" und machte sich dann auf zum Pult.

„Mister Potter, Professor McGonagall hat mir einen Brief für sie mitgegeben." Sie hielt ihm einen Umschlag hin- ohne Adresse und ohne Absender. „Ich denke sie werden sich freuen." Sie lächelte und Harry nahm zögerlich den Brief. Er öffnete ihn und erkannte sofort Sirius' Schrift. Erschrocken sah er zu Partmoore. „Ich wünsche ihnen frohe Ferien Mister Potter." Lächelnd und mit einem wissenden Blick ließ sie Harry verwundert im Klassenraum stehen.

„Sie hat dir einen Brief von Tatze gegeben?" Ron und Hermine sahen ihn verblüfft an.

Harry nickte und schob ihnen den Brief hin.

„Sicher dass er von ihm ist?" skeptisch betrachtete Hermine den Brief.

„Das ist eindeutig seine Sauklaue!" kommentierte Ron das ganze und besah sich den Brief näher. „Hey! Wieso sagt mit meine Familie nichts davon, dass ich in den Ferien nicht nach Hause sondern zum Grimauldplatz gehe?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war ihm egal, er wurde nun langsam auch misstrauisch gegen über der Neuen Lehrerin. Als er zu den Professoren sah, war sie wieder in ein Gespräch mit Snape vertieft.

„Ron, Mum hat uns drei Mal gesagt das wir in den Ferien Tatze besuchen!" Ginny sah ihren Bruder vorwurfsvoll an, der kleinlaut grummelnd den Kopf einzog.

Hermine beugte sich näher zu Harry. „Denkst du auch, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmt?" sie schielte hoch zu ihr.

„Warum hat McGonnagall ihr den Brief mitgegeben? Ich meine warum vertraut sie ihr so?" nachdenklich griff er wieder nach dem Brief. „Du weißt, dass wir in den Ferien nicht zum Fuchsbau gehen?" er sah zu Ginny, die herumwirbelte und ihre langen roten Haare durch die Luft fliegen ließ.

„Ja, wie gesagt," sie sah Ron vorwurfsvoll an „Mum hat es ein paar Mal erwähnt. Weil es das Hauptquartier ist und damit Tatze nicht so allein ist und über Weihnachten gehen wir auch wieder dahin." Sie nahm einen Bissen Kürbiskuchen. „Mh! Und Hermine ist natürlich herzlich eingeladen." Sie lächelte zu ihrer Freundin.

Warum freute sie sich nicht so, dass Harry mitkam? Sah sie ihn schon als selbstverständlich an?

„Danke ich denke ich werd' denke ich nach kommen. Ich will meine Eltern auch mal sehen." Sie grinste zurück und machte sich wie Ron, Ginny und der Rest über das Essen her.

Harry ging alles Mögliche durch den Kopf. Warum hatte Partmoore ihm den Brief gegeben? Wohin verschwand Malfoy immer? Weshalb gab sich die junge Professorin mit Snape ab? Fragen über Fragen, jedoch ohne Antworten. Das neue Jahr versprach interessant zu werden und definitiv nicht ruhig und erholsam…

* * *

><p>Ich hab vor mich so gut es geht an die Bücher zuhalten, das einzige das ich verändern will, oder schon hab, ist, dass Sirius überlebt hat und eben ein neuer Charakter auftaucht.<p>

Über Reviews freu ich mich natürlich und ich vertrag auch Kritik ;)


	2. Übergang

**Übergang**

Harry verbrachte die gesamten Ferien mit den Weasley's bei Sirius. Dieser war völlig aus dem Häuschen, weil er mal wieder ein volles Haus hatte. Der Grimauldplatz Nummer zwölf war wohnlicher geworden, das Gerümpel war entweder entsorgt oder auf den Dachboden verfrachtet worden. Es war nicht mehr eingestaubt, die Vorhänge waren meist offen und Licht flutete die Zimmer und Gänge. Etwas Morbides lag zwar immer noch in der Luft, aber Sirius ließ sich dadurch nicht stören- nur durch seine Mutter. Die hing immer noch als keifendes Gemälde im Eingangskorridor und beschimpfte jeden, der nicht leise genug an ihren zu gezogenen Vorhängen vorbei schlich.

Die einzigen Dämpfer erhielt Harry durch die, glücklicherweise seltenen und kurzen, Besuche von Snape. Er kam nur zu den Versammlungen des Ordens und blieb nie zum Essen- zum Glück. Als dann nach der ersten Woche Hermine vorbei kam vergaß er seine Malfoy-ist-einTodesser-Theorie und sie verbrachten noch eine tolle Ferienwoche bei Sirius. Der dankte Ron immer wieder, dass dieser ihm im Ministerium vor Bellatrix' Fluch gewarnt hatte. Neben den Weasleys zählten auch Lupin und Tonks zu den Dauergästen, was sehr zur Freude des Hausbesitzers war. Am letzten Ferientag begleitete Sirius sie leichtsinnigerweise und sehr zum Missfallen von Mad-eye als Hund zum Bahnhof.

Am ersten Schultag in Verwandlung fiel Harry auf, das Malfoy noch blasser war als sonst. Seine Ferien waren anscheinend nicht sehr erholsam gewesen. Harry grinste, seine Ferien waren bestens verlaufen. Aber warum war Malfoy so fertig? Wegen seinem Auftrag? Sofort war er wieder misstrauisch.

Diese Stunde hatten sie bei Partmoore, die ihnen die Aufgabe stellte, den Sitznachbarn so zu verwandeln, dass er einer Person, die sie in den Ferien getroffen hatten ähnelte. Harry sah ab und an zu Malfoy, der irgendwann den Kopf auf den Tisch legte und schlief. Was auch von Professor Partmoore entdeckt wurde. Sie stellte sich neben Malfoy.

„Mister Crabbe, bitte kommen sie ihrer Aufgabe nach." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Aber… ich…." Verdattert sah der Gorilla zu ihr auf.

„Na los! Haben sie zufällig eine besondere Frau in den Ferien getroffen? Oder einen Mann?" die Klasse lachte leise.

Crabbe dachte nach und es sah aus wie Schwerstarbeit. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy und begann die Formel zu murmeln. Malfoy's haare wurden bläulich und länger, bis sie ihm über die Schultern fielen und dann einen ungesunden bläulichen grün Ton annahmen. Die Klasse lachte und Malfoy schreckte auf, was die Schüler noch mehr lachen ließ. Schnell merkte er, dass etwas mit seinen Haaren nicht stimmte. In dem Moment läutete es und alle verließen schnell den Raum.

„Mister Malfoy einen Moment." Mit hoch rotem Kopf, einem Blick der töten könnte und immer noch diesen schrecklichen Haaren blieb er stehen. Die Professorin schwenkte kurz ihren Zauberstab und seine Haare waren wieder normal, nur nicht so aristokratisch, sondern zerzaust.

„Danke Professor." Presste er zwischen den schmalen Lippen hindurch.

„Ich weiß nicht was sie gemacht haben, dass sie so müde sind, aber sie sollten sich etwas zurückhalten. Wenn ihnen das bei Professor McGonnagall oder Professor Snape passiert werden sie nicht mit blauen Haaren davon kommen. Sie sollten sich ausruhen." Sie betrachtete ihn besorgt und klang keines Falls vorwurfsvoll, sondern vielmehr besorgt.

„Ja Professor." Malfoy schaute desinteressiert an ihr vorbei.

„Sie können gehen Mister Malfoy. Anscheinend brauchen und möchten sie keine Hilfe."

„Stimmt! Ich brauche keine Hilfe! Ich schaff es allein!" er schrie sie fast an und seine grauen Augen funkelten wütend, ein Sturm tobte in ihnen.

„In Ordnung. Falls es sich ändern sollte, können sie sich gern bei mir melden. Ich kann auch Geheimnisse für mich behalten." Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das er verwirrt entgegen nahm und ging.

Loreen Partmoore machte sich unterdessen auf den Weg nach draußen zu den Ländereien. Dem Pfad über die sanften Hügel folgend, kam sie vorbei an bunten Bäumen, die ihre goldenen Blätter abwarfen. Ein kühler Wind strich ihr durch die feinen blonden Haare, zog kalt in ihren Umhang hinein. Sie entdeckte eine kleine runde Hütte, aus deren Kamin sich ein Rauchfädchen kräuselte. Es sah einladend aus. Sie klopfte an der Tür und Hagrid öffnete sie. „Oh. Professor Partmoore. Hab nich' mit ihn'n gerechnet. Was gibt's denn?" verwirrt blickte der Halbriese auf sie herab.

„Nichts, aber ich war grad hier und dachte ich könnte einmal vorbei schauen. Insofern ich nicht störe." Freundlich lächelte sie den Bärtigen an.

„'Türlich, komm'n sie rein Professor."

Dankend trat sie ein und sah sich in der Hütte um. „Loreen." Sie nahm ihren Umhang ab. "Hat Dumbledore sie informiert?" fragte sie, als Hagrid ihr einen Platz anbot.

„Na selbstverständlich. Dumbledore hat mir noch immer alles gesagt." Lächelnd gab der Halbriese ihre eine Tasse Tee und bot ihr Kekse an, welche sie jedoch dankend ablehnte. Sie plauderte eine Stunde mit Hagrid, dann verabschiedete sie sich und ging weiter zum See. Kein Schüler war auf den Ländereien, nur einige Vögel zogen ihre Kreise am grauen Himmel oder hüpften ab und an durchs Gras. Sie ließ sich auf einem Baumstamm nieder, der nur wenige Meter vom Wasser entfernt am Strand lag. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte sie dem Wind und dem Plätschern der Wellen, wenn sie über die Kiesel rollten.

„Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?"

Sie öffnete lächelnd die Augen. „Das könnte ich dich auch fragen, Severus."

Ihr Gegenüber schnaubte. „Ich habe dich gesucht."

„Weshalb?"

„Dumbledore meinte, du solltest zu Weihnachten bei den Weasleys vorbei sehen."

„Weihnachten ist noch eine Weile hin."

„Sag das nicht mir." Er richtete seine schwarzen Augen auf den See. „Das ist doch sowieso alles Blödsinn." Murmelte er, eher zu sich selbst.

„Ist es nicht."

„Wie?"

„Es ist kein Blödsinn mit Familie und Freunden zusammen zu finden und zu feiern."

Kalt starrten die schwarzen Augen auf den See hinaus, der grau und aufgewühlt den Himmel widerspiegelte. Er hasste Weihnachten. Er hatte seine Gründe, aber passte es nicht herrlich zu dem Klischee, eines bösen Menschen, das er verkörperte?

„Severus?"

Er drehte sich um. Er stand nahe am Wasser, sein schwarzer Umhang flatterte leicht.

„Du wirst allein sein?"

„Nicht ganz. Zurzeit habe ich einen…Gast in meinem Haus." Lieber verbrachte er das Weihnachtsfest alleine als mit Pettigrew.

„Es ist zwecklos dich zufragen ob du mit mir zu den Weasleys kommst, nicht wahr?"

„In der Tat." Ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Sollte ich jemals auf einer Familienfeier der Weasleys sein, werde ich dir alle Fragen die du mir stellst beantworten."

„Auch die, die ich schon gefragt und auf die ich keine Antwort bekommen habe?"

Er nickte. „Die auch." Er würde nie auf einer Familienfeier der Weasleys sein. Als er neben sich blickte stand sie da.

„Ich weiß nicht was in deiner Vergangenheit passiert ist, aber ich denke du solltest nicht allzu nachtragend sein."

„Wenn du wüsstest."

„Aber ich weiß nicht, weil du mir nichts erzählst, also entweder sagst du es mir oder ich werde dir weiterhin neunmalkluge Ratschläge erteilen."

„Wenn ich einen Besserwisser in meiner Nähe haben will lasse ich Miss Granger nachsitzen."

Loreen lachte. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte sah sie zu ihm hoch. „Auch wenn du es nicht mit Absicht machst, manchmal bist du wirklich lustig!" sie kicherte immer noch. „Kommst du wieder mit rein?"

„Nein ich bleibe noch ein wenig hier."

„In Ordnung. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen." Sie machte sich auf den Rückweg.

„Loreen?"

Verwundert wandte sie sich um. „Ja?"

„Ich denke ich werde dich an Weihnachten zu den Weasleys bringen, immerhin kommst du allein nicht ins Hauptquartier." Er wandte den Blick wieder ab.

Ein gewinnendes Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. „Es ist noch eine Weile hin bis Weihnachten."

Wie aufs Stichwort begannen kleine Schneeflocken aus dem grauen Himmel zu fallen. Severus betrachtete sie, wie sie auf seinem schwarzen Umhang gut sichtbar waren, jedoch nach wenigen Augenblicken schmolzen. „Nicht allzu lange. Es ist der Übergang zwischen Herbst und Winter."

„Da hast du vielleicht Recht."

„Nicht vielleicht."

„Danke, für das Angebot Severus. Ich werde darauf zurückkommen." Sie wandte sich ab und ging nun wirklich.

Der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste betrachtete, wie die immer dicker werdenden Flocken zusammen mit den Blättern zu Boden Segelten, kurz liegen blieben und dann vergingen. Lange stand er da, dachte über alles und Nichts nach, bevor er sich auf dem Weg zum Abendessen machte.

In der Nacht patrouillierte Loreen Partmoore durch die Gänge Hogwarts' um die Einhaltung der Nachtruhe zu sichern. Noch tat sie das gerne, als Schülerin hatte sie immerhin nie nachts durch das Schloss streifen dürfen- was sie allerdings nicht abgehalten hatte dies zu tun. Nun konnte sie sogar jeden Raum betreten! Sie wollte gerade in den Korridor mit dem Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten einbiegen, als ihr eine Gestalt mit schnellen Schritten entgegen kam. Sie lief einfach mit gesenktem Kopf an ihr vorbei.

„Mister Malfoy, ist ihnen bewusst, dass sie gegen die Nachtruhe verstoßen?"

Der Schüler wirbelte herum. In seinem blassen Gesicht, das deutlich in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen war, las sie Schrecken. „Ich-ich bin Vertrauensschüler…"

Sie trat näher an ihn heran. Seine brüchige Stimme machte sie misstrauisch. Waren das Tränen auf seinen Wangen? Severus hatte ihr erzählt, dass Dumbledore vermutete, dass der Junge etwas ausheckte. „Mister Malfoy, geht es ihnen gut?" Besorgnis schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Als er sich weg drehen wollte hielt sie ihn am Arm fest, er zitterte. Irgendetwas musste diesem Jungen gewaltig zusetzen. „Kommen sie." Sanft zog sie ihn mit zu ihrem Büro, das aus drei Zimmern, Büro, Schlafzimmer und Bad, bestand. Sie ließ ihn auf dem Sofa platz nehmen. „Möchten sie etwas trinken? Tee, Kaffee, Kakao?"

„Feuerwhisky." Er saß mit zusammen gesunkenen Schultern auf dem Sofa, den Kopf gesenkt. Das passte sogar nicht zu dem Bild das er sonst abgab.

Ohne zu fragen gab sie ihm ein Glas mit Whisky, das er in einem Zug hinabstürzte. Sie setzte sich neben ihn. „Mister Malfoy, was ist mit ihnen?"

Krampfhaft klammerten sich seine Hände an das leere Glas. Er zitterte. Starrte ins leere und musste zurück denken. Das alles hatte er seiner Tante zu verdanken. Sie hatte es dem dunklen Lord vorgeschlagen, der er liebend gern angenommen hatte, nur um seinen Vater zu bestrafen. Er erinnerte sich an den Cruciatusfluch. Und zitterte erneut.

„Mister Malfoy?"

Die besorgte, sanfte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah sie an. Sie hatte kein Licht entzündet, es war nur das kühle Licht des Mondes, das ihr Büro ein wenig erhellte. Ihre blauen Augen sahen ihn aufrichtig besorgt an.

„Was ist mit ihnen?" wiederholte sie ihre Frage.

Der Junge sprang auf und riss seinen linken Ärmel hoch. „Das! Das ist mit mir!" schrie er verzweifelt, nur um gleich wieder aufs Sofa zu sinken. So sehr er sich bemühte, er konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Wut, Angst und Verzweiflung mischten sich und brachten ihn durcheinander. Wut, darüber, dass seine Tante ihm das angetan hatte. Angst, was nun passieren würde, jetzt wo sie es wusste. Verzweiflung, dass er es nicht schaffen würde.

Loreen starrte auf das dunkle Mal, das auf dem blassen Unterarm prangte. Sie legte dem Jungen einen Arm um die Schulter. Er tat ihr unendlich Leid. Sie konnte nicht einmal erahnen, wie er sich fühlen musste.

Draco Malfoy klammerte sich an sie, wie ein Ertrinkender an ein Stück Treibholz. Er dauerte lange bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er erzählte ihr alles. Irgendjemandem musste er es einfach sagen, die Last wog zu schwer auf seinen Schultern und er konnte sie einfach nicht mehr alleine tragen.

„Was werden sie jetzt tun?" fragte er, nachdem er geendet hatte.

„Das kommt darauf an, was sie möchten, das ich tue." Sie hatte ihn nicht mehr im Arm, sondern ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf den Unterarm gelegt. „Wir könnten Professor Dumbledore die Situation erklären, und er könnte sie und ihre Familie beschützen."

Hastig schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Das wäre zu gefährlich! Mein Vater würde es auch nicht wollen…ich…nein."

„Ich kann es selbstverständlich für mich behalten. Ich werde keiner Menschenseele erzählen was sie tun müssen. Allerdings können sie nicht erwarten, dass ich mehr für sie tue als für sie da zu sein und ihnen Halt zugeben. Denken sie aber bitte über das Angebot nach! Ich bin sicher Professor Dumbledore würde ihnen liebend gern helfen!"

„Sagen sie es einfach nicht weiter!" er blickte sie flehend mit den grauen Augen an, die nun gar nicht mehr so eiskalt waren, sondern eher aufgewühlt, wie ein wolkiger Himmel an einem Regentag.

„Wenn es das ist was sie wollen." Sie nickte. „Soll ich sie zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum bringen?"

„Wenn es sein muss." Malfoy unterdrückte ein Gähnen und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Wenn es ihnen lieber ist, können sie auch auf dem Sofa schlafen."

„Wirklich?" unsicher sah er sie an. In diesem Moment war sie keine Lehrerin. Eher eine Vertraute.

„Natürlich. Sie müssen morgen nur aufpassen, das keiner mitbekommt, dass sie hier waren. Sonst kann ich es vergessen hier zu unterrichten." Sie erhob sich und ging in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers. „Gute Nacht Mister Malfoy."

Er nickte dankbar. „Gute Nacht Miss Partmoore." Müde sank er in die Kissen und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.


	3. Schneeregen

Pleasedangel: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! Und das jemand mitliest :D

Das Kapitel ist etwas kürzer, aber ich versuche es in Sinnabschnitte einzuteilen :)

* * *

><p><strong>Schneeregen<strong>

Das Wetter war umgeschwungen, der Winter hatte endgültig die Überhand gewonnen. Dicke Flocken rieselten vor den Fenstern von Hogwarts vorbei und überdeckten die Ländereien mit einer Schicht puderzuckergleichem Neuschnee.

„Harry! Du bist zu spät!" vorwurfsvoll sah Hermine ihn an.

„Ich- ja ich musste was erledigen." Er hatte die Karte des Rumtreibers nach dem Frühstück nach Malfoy ab gesucht- und ihn nicht gefunden. Entweder hatte er sich aus dem Schloss geschlichen oder Harry hatte ihn einfach übersehen, was eigentlich nicht möglich war. Er hatte das Schloss so ausführlich abgesucht, wie es nur ging- deshalb war er ja auch fast zu spät gekommen.

„Du hast nicht die ganze Zeit die Karte nach Malfoy abgesucht oder?" als Harry nicht antwortete seufzte Hermine genervt auf. „Harry! Schlag dir diesen Mist endlich aus dem Kopf! Du hast andere Sachen auf die du dich konzentrieren musst! Dumbledores Unterricht, deine Hausaufgaben, Okkulumentik, Quidditch…"

„Seit wann ist denn Quidditch in deinen Augen wichtig?" gereizt sah Harry seine Freundin an, die ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Ich denke nicht das Draco zu so etwas fähig ist."

„Draco? Draco! Seit wann nennst du ihn beim Vornamen?" entsetzt sah er sie an.

„Ich…" Hermine sah sich um, entdeckte allerdings nur Ron, der sich mit Lavender unterhielt und- Draco, nein, Malfoy. „Da ist er. Du hast ihn einfach übersehen." Rasch wandte sich Hermine von Harry ab und setzte sich neben Ron, als Partmoore das Klassenzimmer öffnete. Harry landete also neben Lavender, die die ganze Stunde versuchte ihn über Ron auszufragen.

Als die Stunde vorbei war machte Harrys Herz einen Hüpfer, als er eine vertraute Stimme hörte. „Harry, warte mal!" als er sich umdrehte entdeckte er feuerrotes Haar.

„Ginny" überrascht sah er sie an. „was gibt's?" das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wandelte sich zu einem Stöhnen, als sie ihm eine kleine Pergamentrolle mit violettem Bändchen hinhielt.

„Das gibt's. Jetzt schau nicht wieder so! Hermine und ich sind auch da und so übel ist das wirklich nicht!"

Genervt fuhr er sich durch die Haare. „Da wollte ich eigentlich ein Quidditchtra-"

„Nein, da wolltest du kein Quidditchtraining ansetzten." Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Harry bitte!"

„Na schön…" grummelte er und sah einen roten Haarschopf davon hüpfen.

„Slug-Club?"

Harry fuhr herum und fand Professor Partmoore hinter sich, die interessiert auf das Pergament blickte.

„Äh, ja." Verwirrt sah er zu der jungen Frau auf „Woher wissen sie-" bevor er ausreden konnte hob sie zwei Pergamentrollen hoch, eine mit violettem Band.

„Sie sind nicht der Einzige Mister Potter." Er konnte ihre Tonlage nicht einordnen. Belustigt, genervt, nachdenklich. Von allem etwas.

„Professor, ich wollte fragen…"

Ihre Augen fixierten einen Punkt hinter ihm. „Verzeihen sie Mister Potter. Ich muss was erledigen. Merken sie sich ihre Frage, ja?" sie ging an ihm vorbei und als er sich umdrehte sah er, wie sie mit Malfoy sprach. Was hatte er sie noch mal fragen wollen? Es sah nicht so aus als ginge es um Unterricht oder eine Strafarbeit. Waren sie vielleicht verwandt? Schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Beide hatten diese feinen Gesichtszüge und auch ihr Haar war hellblond, wenn auch nicht ganz so hell wie seines. Möglicherweise könnte er ja über sie etwas raus finden…ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Alter, kommst du heute noch mal?" Ron war wieder aufgetaucht.

„Ja, ja." Er beschloss seinen Freunden erst einmal nicht auf die Malfoy-ist-ein-Todesser-Theorie an zusprechen.

Loreen war auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern. Ihre Gedanken schwirrten um den jungen Malfoy und die gewaltige Last, die auf seinen Schultern lag. Sie hatte ihm versprochen nicht weiter zu erzählen, was er ihr anvertraut hatte, aber jetzt trug sie dieses Wissen mit sich herum. Ein Fluch entwischte ihren Lippen. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie nie große Probleme gehabt- zumindest keine eigenen. Schon in ihrer Schulzeit waren all ihre Freunde mit ihren Problemen zu ihr gekommen. Aus irgendeinem Grund erzählten ihr alle ihre Geheimnisse, was ja nicht weiter schlimm gewesen wäre, wenn es nicht hauptsächlich schlimme Geheimnisse gewesen wären. Zum Beispiel dass man(n) die Freundin betrogen hatte, aus Versehen die Kröte des anderen in den Trank geschnippelt hatte und so weiter und so weiter. Sie klopfte an die Tür die zu der Kerkerwohnung gehörte, die prompt von einem schwarz gekleideten, schlecht gelaunten Mann geöffnet wurde. „Was gibt's Sev?"

Ein leises Knurren entwich ihrem Gegenüber. „Nenn mich nicht so."

Sie drückte sich an ihm vorbei. „Ich muss doch ausnutzen, dass du mir jetzt keine Strafarbeit geben kannst."

Er schloss die Tür und überging diesen Kommentar. „Ich wollte dich um Hilfe bitten." Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber in einen dunklen Sessel und schnippte mit dem Zauberstab. Eine Flasche Rotwein und zwei Gläser kamen herbei geflogen.

„Ich helfe dir gern, dazu musst du mich nicht erst betrunken machen." Sie nahm das Glas dennoch dankend an.

Severus schmunzelte. „Ich pass schon auf, dass du nicht mehr als zwei Gläser trinkst."

Sie sah ihn böse an. „Das war dieses eine Mal und außerdem waren das nicht nur zwei Gläser Wein sondern auch noch Feuerwhisky."

Das Schmunzeln wurde breiter. „Stimmt. Zwei Gläser Wein und ein Feuerwhisky und du bist weg." Er prostete ihr zu und genehmigte sich einen Schluck. „Dieser Abend war sehr aufschlussreich."

Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, ihre Wangen wurden rot. „Bei was soll ich dir denn helfen." Presste sie hervor.

Sofort wurde er wieder ernst. „Möglicherweise ist dir aufgefallen, dass Malfoy-"

„verdammt fertig ist und anscheinend seine Aufgabe nicht bewältigen kann, ja."

„Er nimmt meine Hilfe nicht an. Ich versuche die ganze Zeit irgendwie an ihn ran zukommen, aber er blockt ab. Er denkt ich will ihn beim-" er stockte. Verdammt! Das war eindeutig zu viel gewesen.

„Ich weiß dass er …ein Todesser ist."

Überrascht hob Severus die Augenbrauen. „Woher?" er seine schwarzen Augen bemerkten dass sie nervös an ihrer Unterlippe herum kaute.

„Er…Sev ich kann es dir nicht sagen!" verzweifelt sah sie zu ihm. „Bitte, ich hab es versprochen."

Er stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab und beugte sich zu ihr herüber. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass du einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hast! Ich habe seiner Mutter geschworen, dass ich auf ihn aufpasse und seine Aufgabe zu Ende führe! Du weißt vermutlich auch was er tun muss nicht?" forschend blickte er ihr in die Augen. „Aha, das hat er dir also auch erzählt." Er war ihr immer näher gekommen, stand nun über den Tisch gebeugt, die Arme links und rechts auf den Armlehnen ihres Sessels gestützt.

„Raus aus meinem Kopf!" sie stieß ihn zurück und sprang auf. „Severus, ich helfe dir gerne, wirklich, aber nur solange ich nicht jemand anderes nicht verrate." Wütend funkelten ihre Augen ihm entgegen, die Hände hatte sie in die Hüften gestemmt.

Mit einem Seufzen fuhr er sich durch die Haare. „Es tut mir Leid."

Loreen winkte ab. „Schon okay." Sie setzte sich wieder und nahm noch einen Schluck Wein, auch er ließ sich wieder in den Sessel sinken. „Sag mal, hast du von diesem neuen Liebestrank gehört? Der hat schon Schlagzeilen gemacht, weil ein Fan dem Bassist von den Schicksals Schwestern ihn unterjubeln konnte."

Severus nahm das als eine Art Friedensangebot. „Was liest du denn bitte für Schundblätter?"

„Das ist kein Schundblatt."

„Lass mich raten, Kimmkorn hat den Artikel geschrieben?"

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck Wein. „Hast du schon mal was von dem Trank gehört? Er ist geruchlos und wirkt erst wenn der, der ihn gebraut hat ein bestimmtes Wort sagt. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau wie das funktioniert, aber es muss ein ganz neuer Trank sein."

Severus schnaubte. „Das ist kein neuer Trank. Der ist sehr alt."

Die restliche Zeit verbrachten sie mit dem Diskutieren über den Trank, die Schicksals Schwestern und Rita Kimmkorn.

Da Severus nicht so genau darauf achtete wie viel sie trank, endet es damit, dass beide zum Abendessen die große Halle betraten. Er wie immer mit seiner perfekten Maske, sie mit leicht geröteten Wangen und einem angedeuteten Grinsen im Gesicht. Am Lehrertisch angekommen kicherte sie ein paar Mal dümmlich, wenn McGonagall sie etwas fragte. Ihre Antworten waren auch etwas…albern. Das wiederum fand Severus sehr amüsant, auch wenn davon niemand etwas mitbekam.

Nachdem Essen lag Loreen auf ihrem Sofa und schämte sich in Grund und Boden. Severus hatte es nicht lassen können, ihr nach dem Essen einen Ausnüchterungstrank zu geben und ihr zu berichten, was sich beim Essen zugetragen hatte. Es klopfte und mit einem Seufzen erhob sie sich und öffnete.

„Mister Malfoy!" überrascht sah sie in sturmgraue Augen.

„Professor." Er nickte ihr kurz zu und schien mit sich zu ringen. „Ich…ich wollte sie fragen ob sie mir bei meinem Aufsatz für Professor Slughorn helfen können." Er wirkte nervös.

„Sicher." Sie nickte und machte ihm Platz. „Kommen sie rein!" sie wies ihm den Platz vor ihrem Schreibtisch zu, auf dem er sich niederließ. „Worum geht es denn?"

„Um den Felix felicis Professor." Langsam holte er seine Aufzeichnungen heraus. Er sah immer noch sehr müde aus.

„Zeigen sie mal was sie schon haben." Schnell überflog sie die Aufzeichnungen. „Das ist doch schon mal eine Grundlage." Innerhalb einer Dreiviertelstunde schaffte es Malfoy, dank Loreen, den Aufsatz zu einem vernünftigen Ende zu bringen.

„Vielen Dank Professor." Müde fuhr er sich durch die Haare.

„Keine Ursache Mister Malfoy." Sie sah auf die Uhr. „Beeilen sie sich und gehen sie direkt in ihren Schlafsaal. Keine Umwege, das einzige was sie heute noch tun werden, ist sich schlafen zu legen. Verstanden?" sie blickte eindringlich in seine Augen.

„Verstanden Professor." Er erhob sich und ließ sich von ihr zur Tür begleiten. Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Ich schaffe es nicht." Seine Augen zuckten hektisch hin und her, als fühle er sich verfolgt. „Ich kann es einfach nicht! Diese dumme Bell…es hätte klappen können…"

Loreen schluckte. Natürlich hatte sie gehört, dass Katie Bell, Jägerin aus Gryffindor ins eingeliefert werden musste. „Seien sie vorsichtig! Ich bin sicher es liegt auch in ihrem Interesse keine unschuldigen Opfer zu bringen."

Sein Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig.

„Draco," sie legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange „bitte, pass auf! Pass auf dich auf!" einen Moment standen sie so da. Blau traf auf Grau.

Draco holte einmal tief Luft. „Ich werde es versuchen." Er ging einen Schritt rückwärts und ein feines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. „Gute Nacht Miss Partmoore."

* * *

><p>Kleine Anmerkung: Es steht nicht da mit wem der OC zusammen kommt, weil ich es selbst noch nicht weiß. Es stehen drei zur Auswahl und ich muss erst noch mal schauen ;)<p> 


	4. Der SlugClub und andere Katastrophen

_Neues Kapitel. Wenn jemand mitliest, hoffe ich es gefällt, wenn nicht ist das hier so wie so egal. Jetzt gibt es auch mal was von der 'Romance', allerdings weiß ich noch nicht wies weiter geht... Anregungen könnt ihr ja in den Reviews hinterlassen._

* * *

><p><strong>Der Slug-Club und andere Katastrophen<strong>

Ein wenig genervt stand Harry mit Ginny und Hermine in Slughorns Büro. Seit sie angekommen waren redete ihr Zaubertränkeprofessor auf sie ein, wie talentiert Ginny doch war, wie schlau Hermine und wie berühmt Harry. Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry musste zwei Mal hinsehen, bis er Partmoore erkannte. Sie trug ein dunkelrotes Kleid, das ihr bis zu den Knien reichte, dazu schwarze Pumps und die Haare fielen offen über ihren Rücken bis zu den Ellbogen. Sofort war Slughorn bei ihr.

„Mund zu Harry." Hermine rammte ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Der war nicht offen. Ist das echt Professor Partmoore?"

„Ja. Ich würde mich als Lehrerin nicht so anziehen."

„Ach komm Hermine," mischte sich nun Ginny ein. „sie ist noch jung und kann sich das leisten, im Gegensatz zu unseren anderen Lehrern." Sie schauderte bei der Vorstellung von Professor Sprout in diesem Kleid. „Kommt, wir verdrücken uns bevor Slughorn zurück kommt!" die drei zogen ab und der Abend wurde tatsächlich noch ganz gut.

Loreen tapste spät abends durch die Gänge zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. In Gedanken völlig wo anders summte sie fröhlich ein Lied vor sich hin, dessen Titel und Text sie vergessen hatte. Dass es in Hogwarts nicht ratsam ist, nicht auf den Weg zu achten, daran dachte sie dummerweise auch nicht mehr und prompt versankt ihr rechtes Bein bis zur Hüfte in der Trickstufe. „Shit!" rief sie aus. Ihre Versuche raus zu kommen scheiterten. „Hallo?" doch die einzige Antwort die kam, war ein Gackern, das sie schnell Peeves zu geordnet hatte. In den Minuten in denen sie dort saß verfluchte sie sich selbst dafür, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht mitgenommen hatte.

„Mal wieder ein Glas Wein getrunken?" eine spottende Stimme ertönte hinter ihr und ließ sie zusammen zucken.

„Blabla jetzt hol mich hier raus!" böse blickte sie Severus an, der sich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln nun vor sie stellte.

„Warum werde ich das tun?"

„Verdammt Severus!"

„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht." Das Lächeln das seine feinen Lippen umspielte wurde breiter. „Ich könnte dich hier heraus holen wenn ich dafür eine Gegenleistung bekomme…"

Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen. „Was willst du?"

„Das fällt mir schon noch ein." Loreen meinte ein Lächeln zu sehen, kurz bevor er sich herunter beugte und seine Haare das Gesicht verdeckten. Er packte sie unter den Armen und zog sie heraus. „Und jetzt mach dich auf den Weg in dein Zimmer."

„Ja Papa." Sie seufzte. „Komm mit." Damit packte sie seine Hand und versuchte ihn mit zu ziehen.

„Erstens, wohin? Zweitens, Warum?" er stand mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, wie festgewurzelt da und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Zu mir, weil ich nicht müde bin und Gesellschaft brauch." Sie drehte sich um und nahm seine Hand mit beiden Händen. „Bitte." Schmollte sie.

Er zog sie mühe los näher zu sich. „Nein, tut mir leid. Ich muss noch Aufsätze fertig korrigieren." Er lächelte wieder ganz leicht, man musste schon genau hinsehen um es als Lächeln zu erkennen. „Außerdem schädigt es mein Image, wenn uns jemand sieht." Er wand sich aus ihrem Griff und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder in Richtung der Kerker.

Loreen wachte am nächsten Morgen in ihrem Bett mit Kopfschmerzen auf und war heil froh, dass sie heute keinen Unterricht hatte und, dass bald Weihnachtsferien waren. Seufzend stand sie auf und begab sich erst einmal unter die Dusche.

Es pochte an das Fenster. Loreen schreckte auf, sie war schon wieder in ihrem Sessel eingenickt. Mit einem Schnipsen ihres Zauberstabes öffnete sie das Fenster und die Eule schwebte herein, den Tagesspropheten im Schnabel und einen Brief am Bein. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Nanu, Athene! Was hast du denn da für einen Brief?" sie nahm ihr die Zeitung ab und gab ihr einen Keks. Während die Eule zufrieden schuhuend den Keks futterte nahm sie ihr den Brief ab. Sie öffnete ihn. Er war von Dumbledore. Sorgsam las sie den Brief und verstaute ihn dann in einer kleinen Kiste, die nur ihr Zauberstab öffnen konnte, dann wandte sie sich der Kleiderauswahl in ihrem Schrank zu. Sie entschied sich für einen Bleistiftrock, der bis zu den Knien reichte und eine Slytherin-grüne Bluse. So betrat sie die große Halle und setzte sich neben Severus.

„Nette Bluse, besonders die Farbe gefällt mir." Sie hatte es kaum gehört und jemand anderes so wie so nicht.

„Danke." Meinte sie nur fröhlich und begann sich Butter auf ihre Brötchenhälfte zu streichen.

„Potter scheint sie nicht zu gefallen. Er und Weasley sehen diese Farbe wohl als Stilbruch an."

Sie sah auf und suchte den Gryffindortisch nach den genannten Personen ab. Sie sahen sie tatsächlich an, als trüge sie eine Trollhaut als Kleid.

Die Ferien rückten immer näher. Und auch Slughorns Weihnachtsparty.

Eine äußerst gut gelaunte Loreen betrat die Halle – das war nie ein gutes Zeichen. Zumindest nicht für Severus. Federnd ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn fallen und begrüßte noch schnell Minerva, zu ihrer Linken. „Hast du schon gehört mit wem Harry zu Horace' Party geht?" fragte sie ihn und er wusste, wie würde es ihm erzählen, ob er es wissen wollte oder nicht.

„Nein, aber ich brenne darauf es zu erfahren." Ein mal wieder troff seine Stimme nur so von Sarkasmus.

„Luna Lovegood!" sie strahlte ihn an.

„Äußerst interessant." Er nippte an seinem schwarzen Kaffee.

Neben ihm seufzte es. Er sah auf. „Soll ich Interesse heucheln?"

„Ja, wäre nett." Sie biss in ihr Honigbrot und Severus hatte schwer zu kämpfen nicht zu lachen, als sie nach einem Bissen sowohl um Gesicht, als auch auf beiden Händen und auf ihrem Rock Honig hatte. Aber er verkniff sich selbst ein Grinsen.

„Also schön." Sachlich legte er die Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Luna Lovegood? Sie ist doch ein Jahr unter ihm und in Ravenclaw, etwas…seltsam und eher allein unterwegs. Warum geht er mit ihr?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich denk er kennt sie über Ginny. Vielleicht ist unser Harry ja verliebt?" sie kicherte bei dem Gedanken.

Severus ließ seinen Blick von Potter an den Ravenclawtisch zu Lovegood wandern. Verträumt sah sie durch die Gegend, während Potter energisch auf den Rotschopf einredete. „Sie wären das perfekte Paar."

„Na ja. Aber ich denke, ob sie zusammen sind oder nicht, das finden wir heute Abend auf der Party raus nicht?"

„Wir?" eine Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe.

„Sie mich nicht so an, ja _wir_. Du bist eingeladen und du wirst da sein!" sie sah ihn streng an worauf sich die nächste Augenbraue auch noch hob.

Hermine hatte sich zu Harry geflüchtet, um sich vor McLaggen zu verstecken. „Oh Gott er ist schrecklich! Selbst ein Troll hat bessere Manieren als der!" sie tauchte wieder ab und klammerte sich an Harrys Bein. „Ist er weg?" fragte sie.

„Äh, naja…nein. Er hat dich gesehen." Ehrlich gesagt war Harry auch nicht darauf aus, in McLaggens Nähe zu kommen. „und er kommt hier her." Er schluckte.

Doch McLaggen wurde von einer schlanken, blonden Frau in kurzem grünen Kleid aufgehalten. Danach machte er kehrt und Professor Partmoore kam zu Harry herüber.

„Ich nehme an das war in eurem Sinn?" sie lächelte auf Hermine herab, die sich etwas peinlich berührt aufrichtete.

„Äh- ja danke Professor!" Hermines Wangen waren gerötet. Als Loreen verschwunden war sah Hermine wieder zu Harry. „Hast du ihren Ausschnitt gesehen? Ich meine, Schulternfrei, Halsfrei und ein Decolteé, das nur knapp über den Nip-"

„Hermine!" Harry sah sie wütend an. „Seit wann redest du so über Lehrer?" doch Hermines Antwort ging in einem kleinen Tumult unter. Filch hatte Malfoy an geschleppt und als Hermine danach Harry antworten wollte war er weg.

Der Abend wurde für Severus nicht besonders fröhlich, aber das hatte er gewusst. Und dieser Sturkopf von Malfoy wollte einfach nicht mit ihm reden! Er hatte sich lieber die Hucke voll gesoffen und lag nun bestimmt irgendwo rum. Ein grünes, hübsches Kleid, an einem noch schöneren Körper.

„Loreen!" er hielt sie an ihrem schmalen Handgelenk fest.

„Hm?" mit großen Augen und einem leichten Grinsen sah sie ihn an.

Er zog sie ein Stück weg von den anderen. „Hat Draco dir irgendwas gesagt?"

Loreen verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, Sev." Bevor er gegen den Namen protestieren konnte, legte sie ihm einen Finger auf den schmalen Mund. „Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ich nichts verrate. Aber du und Dumbledore, ihr seid auf dem richtigen Weg. Und jetzt entspann dich wenigstens ein bisschen." Sie strich ihm über die Wange und Severus seufzte. „Denk dran, dass du mich übermorgen zu den Weasleys bringen musst!" sie lächelte und verschwand dann wieder in der Menge.

Sie suchte Draco. Das letzte Mal hatte sie ihn mit einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey gesehen. Sie fand ihn in einer Ecke. Er stand da und stierte ins Leere, die Leereflasche in der Linken.

„Draco?" behutsam legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Er zuckte verspätet zusammen. „Hä?" mit glasigem Blick starrte er nun sie an, dann grinste er.

Seufzend packte Loreen ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Anscheinend würde er diese Nacht wieder in ihrem Büro verbringen. Sie zog ihn durch die Gänge, nicht auf sein Gelalle achtend, zu ihrem Büro.

„Ich denke ich stell dich erst mal unter die Dusche." Abschätzend betrachtete sie den Jungen. Jungen Mann. Die grauen Augen schienen nichts zu sehen und die Platin-blonden Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Seufzend strich sie ihm einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und zog ihn dann in ihr Bad, unter die Dusche. „Bleib stehen!" ermahnte sie ihn und drehte kaltes Wasser auf.

Erschrocken schrie er auf. Starrte sie an, die Augen aufgerissen und mit einem Mal nicht mehr glasig. Wieder traf Grau auf Blau.

Loreen spürte eine kalte Hand auf ihrer Hüfte und im Nacken. Im nächsten Moment stand auch sie unter dem kalten Regen aus der Dusche. Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Mister Malfoy!"

„Ja?" seine Finger krallten sich beinahe in ihren Nacken, er grinste.

„Was denken sie, tun sie da gerade?" sie spürte seine Hände mit unnatürlicher Intensität auf ihrem Körper. Die an ihrer Hüfte war weiter hinab gewandert, auf die bloße Haut ihrer Schenkel.

„Ich weiß nicht." Seine Fingerspitzen schoben den ohnehin schon kurzen Saum ihres Kleides weiter nach oben. „Was denken sie?" seine Hand lag auf ihrem Po, unter dem Kleid.

Loreen war sprachlos. Draco lachte und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie dachte nicht nach, sie erwiderte den Kuss, ließ zu, dass er inniger wurde und ließ sich sogar von ihm hochheben, und gegen die Wand drücken. Sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn, die Arme um seinen Hals und vergrub die Hände in seinen Haaren. Sein Mund wanderte ihren Hals hinab, biss sie und hinterließ ein Mal an ihrer Halsbeuge. Er neckte sie. Immer wieder küsste er sie auf den Mund, und ließ dann doch von ihr ab. Er trug sie aus der Dusche, nass wie sie waren, in ihr Schlafzimmer. Er legte sie auf ihr Bett und begann sie auszuziehen. Schnell war auch er seinen Umhang los. Es war dunkel. Schon weit nach Mitternacht. Intensiv. Leidenschaftlich. Verboten.

* * *

><p>Wie schon ein paarmal erwähnt, ich weiß nicht ob diese Beziehung jetzt entgültig ist. Vielleicht bleibt es. Vielleicht geht es auseinander. Vielleicht kommen sie nach Jahren wieder zusammen. Ich bin selbst gespannt was passiert :P<p> 


	5. Seelischer Mülleimer

_Pleasedangel: Wie Snape auf Loreen reagiert? Dann denke ich das Kapitelchen könnte dir gefallen ;)_

So, ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, aber wie gesagt, ich teile in Sinnabschnitte ein:) Hoffe es gefällt!

* * *

><p><strong>Seelischer Mülleimer<strong>

Loreen schlug die Augen auf. _**F*ck! **_War ihr erster Gedanke. Sie konnte sich an alles erinnern, sie war nicht betrunken gewesen – doch das machte es eigentlich noch schlimmer. Sie hatte mit einem Schüler geschlafen! Das war das absolute Tabu. Sie hatte es gebrochen. _Verdammt! _Sie schielte vorsichtig neben sich. Er schlief noch und sie konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Gerade noch unterdrückte sie den Drang ihm einige der hellblonden Strähnen aus dem blassen Gesicht zu streichen. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und zog sich schnell ihr Höschen und ihre Bluse über. Mit einem Schnippen ihres Zauberstabs ließ sie eine Tasse Kaffee zu sich schweben.

Als Draco auf wachte drehte er vorsichtig den Kopf. Sie kauerte auf einem Stuhl, die Beine angezogen und klammerte sich an eine Tasse. Die langen Haare fielen ihr ein wenig wirr über den Rücken und schienen ein paar der Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die hohen Fenster fielen einzufangen. Als er behutsam aus dem Bett stieg reagierte sie nicht. Er zog sich seine Hose an und ging vorsichtig zu ihr. Sie schreckte auf und sah ihn mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. Als ob er sie bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt hätte. Er grinste. Er war eher bei etwas Verbotenem dabei gewesen. „Hör zu," begann er leise. „ich habe es genossen und von mir erfährt niemand etwas!" eindringlich sah er ihr in die Augen.

Sie konnte nicht weg schauen. Er schien es ernst zu meinen. Zaghaft machte sich Erleichterung in ihr breit. Sie atmete auf. „Gut. Dann…d- sie sollten in ihren Schlafsaal Mister Malfoy." Fahrig fuhr sie sich durch die Haare.

Draco verkniff sich das Grinsen. „Ja Professor." Er zog sein Hemd über und nahm den Umhang über den Arm. An der Tür drehte er sich um, sie kauerte immer noch auf dem Stuhl. „Schöne Ferien, Professor Partmoore!"

„Wa- ja, ja ihnen auch." Die Tür fiel ins schloss und mit einem Mal saß Loreen kerzengerade. Ihr schossen tausend Dinge durch den Kopf und so oder so, sie drehten sich um den jungen Malfoy. Verdammt, sie brauchte ein paar Ratschläge!

Das penetrante Gehämmer an der Tür erinnerte an eine Herde wild gewordener Nashörner. Es war Samstagmorgen, der Tag nach der SlugClub Weihnachtsfeier und der Tag vor der Abreise der Schüler aus Hogwarts. Und wer um alles in der Welt war dumm, naiv oder lebensmüde genug, an diesem Samstagmorgen um kurz vor acht an die Tür der Tränkemeisters zu hämmern? Severus seufzte. Ja, wer würde das nur tun?

Er riss die Tür auf. „Loreen! Was- " sie fiel ihm praktisch in die Arme und reflexartig fing er sie auf.

"GesternaufderPraty Draco- nein- Malfoy warbetrunken...meinZimmer...wirwarenduschen und...und undsindimBettgelandet!"

Severus, Loreen hing immer noch in seinen Armen, schloss die Tür. Er bugsierte sie auf die Couch. „Wärst du jetzt so freundlich, es noch mal in normaler, verständlicher Geschwindigkeit zu wiederholen?" genervt fuhr er sich durch die Haare, eigentlich sah man das selten bei ihm, er musste ja sein Image wahren.

Sie saß ihm gegenüber und mied seinen Blick. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass es ihr unangenehm war und das musste etwas heißen, sonst erzählte sie ihm beinahe jedes Detail ihres Liebeslebens (aktuell oder vergangen) ob es ihn interessierte oder nicht (manchmal waren tatsächlich interessante Geschichten dabei). „Loreen, warum schlägst du fast meine Tür ein und rückst dann nicht mit der Sprache raus?" er suchte ihren Blick.

Sie holte einmal tief Luft, vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen und sprach dennoch erschreckend deutlich. „Ich hab' mit Draco geschlafen."

„WAS?" er verlor selten die Fassung, aber jetzt gerade war es der Fall. „WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT? VERDAMMT ER IST EIN SCHÜLER!"

„Nichts und ich weiß!" verzweifelt sah sie zu ihm hoch. „Er meinte, er hat es genossen und wird nichts sagen."

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Diese Frau war auf dem besten Weg ihn um seinen Verstand zu bringen! „Also schön, verschieben wir die Predigt auf ein anders Mal." Er setzte sich wieder ihr gegenüber. „Wenn er das gesagt hat, dann musst du dich wohl erst einmal auf sein Wort verlassen. Wenn er es sich anders überlegt, dann steht Aussage gegen Aussage, aber wie ich Lucius kenne würde er durchsetzten, das eure Gedanken überprüft werden. Dann könntest du deine Lehrerkarriere vergessen." So ganz hatte er immer noch nicht realisiert was hier gerade geschehen war. Loreen hatte ihm gestanden, dass sie mit einem Schüler geschlafen hatte. Daraus konnte er nun mehrere Schlüsse zeihen:

1. Wenn Draco sich es anders überlegen würde, dann steckte sie, und ihm fiel wirklich kein besserer Ausdruck ein, bis zum Hals in der Scheiße.

2. Bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Draco es alles geplant eingefädelt hatte, was angesichts seines intriganten, heuchlerischen Vaters durchaus in Betracht zu ziehen war, um Loreen los zuwerden, da sie zu viel wusste.

3. Bestand die Gefahr, dass der zweite Teil dessen, was Draco gesagt hatte, der Teil mit dem genießen, ernst gemeint war und somit die Gefahr bestand, dass aus diesem Ausrutscher eine Affäre werden könnte, was, wie die vorangehenden Punkte, zum Aus ihrer Karriere in Hogwarts führen könnte.

4. Und das Überraschte ihn am meisten, sie musste ihm wirklich vertrauen, wenn sie ihm das erzählte.

Seit Jahren regte sich mal wieder sein Gewissen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, war er nicht immer ehrlich zu ihr gewesen. Aber Punkt vier tat jetzt erst mal nichts zur Sache und so verbannte er auch, zumindest vorübergehend, das kleine Stimmchen namens Gewissen aus seinem Bewusstsein.

„Und jetzt? Was soll ich machen?" ihre verunsicherte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen. Das war auch etwas ungewöhnliches, sie so kleinlaut zu erleben.

„Abwarten." Seltsam einfühlsam und sanft war seine Stimme und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung legte er ihr einen Arm um. „Mehr kannst du nicht machen. Aber vor allem: _lass dich nicht auf eine Affäre ein!_"

Sie seufzte. „Ich denke du hast mal wieder Recht." Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Du holst mich dann bei mir ab, wenn du mich zu den Weasleys bringst?"

„Ja." Es war seltsam. Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder ab. Wann hatte das letzte Mal ein Mensch seine Gesellschaft gesucht? Wann hatte er das letzte Mal freiwillig mit jemandem unterhalten? Seit wann wurde er als seelischer Mülleimer ge- oder eher missbraucht? „Du solltest dich noch einmal hinlegen. Ich will keine Details von letzter Nacht, aber ich kann mir denken, dass du nicht sehr viel geschlafen hast."

Suefzend stand sie auf. „Schon wieder Recht." Murrte sie und verließ, nach einem letzten Gruß wieder die Kerker, um sich in ihr, frisch bezogenes, Bett fallen zu lassen.

* * *

><p>tut mir leid, es gab ein kleines Problem mit dem was Loreen sagt, als sie Severus in die Arme fällt, bei mir hat es da nur ein Ausrufezeichen angezeigt, aber das ist jetzt behoben...hoff ich mal :)<p> 


	6. Frohes Fest

_ Pleasedangel: Den Keks hät ich gern ;) schön wenn ich dich zum Lachen gebracht hab^^ auch wenn es nicht geplant war, dass es lustig wird, aber sonst wär's ja irgendwie langweilig...:D_

_ kadlskafgbads**: **Den nächsten Teil gibts jetzt :D Ich denk, dass das Kapitel nach dem hier auch relativ schnell folgen wird :)_

_So, jetzt hoffe ich, dass das Kapitel auch gefällt und eine Sache schon mal fürs nächste oder übernächste: Wenn die Schule wieder losgeht sieht Loreen Dracolein auch wieder ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Frohes Fest<strong>

Es war der Abend vor Weihnachten. Harry Ron und Hermine saßen mit den Zwillingen in der Küche und spekulierten, welche Farbe ihr diesjähriger Weasley-Pulli haben würde (Ron setzte auf Kastanienbraun). Am Kopfende des Tisches saß Sirius und sprach mit Lupin zu seiner Rechten, der neben Bill auf der Bank saß. Mrs. Weasley wirbelte um die Töpfe herum und wimmelte Tonks, die gerne geholfen hätte, alle fünfzehn Minuten gekonnt höflich ab. Auch der Rest der Weasleyfamilie, bis auf Percy (sogar Charlie war über Weihnachten da), hatte sich am Tisch eingefunden und war in ein einzelne Gesprächsgruppen geteilt. Tonks, Lupin, Mad-eye und Mundungus waren auch anwesend.

„Mad-eye, sag mal," Sirius sah nachdenklich zu dem Auror. „meintest du nicht Dumbledore hätte ein neues Mitglied für den Orden?"

„Ja, hat er mir zumindest gesagt. Namen hab ich vergessen. Hab sie auch noch nicht gesehen." Knurrte er.

Kurz vor dem Essen hörte man oben die Tür auf gehen, jedoch kein Gekeife von Sirius' Mutter.

„Sirius!" herrschte Mrs. Weasley ihn an. „Wieso sagst du mir nicht, dass noch jemand kommt? Ich habe nur für uns hier gekocht!"

„_Ich _weiß von nichts!" abwehrend hob er die Hände.

„Das ist nichts Neues Black!" schnarrte es von der Tür her. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny stand das Entsetzten ins Gesicht geschrieben, ihren Zaubertränkelehrer hier in der Küche des Grimauldplatzes anzutreffen. Das entging diesem natürlich nicht. „Keine Angst," er lächelte spöttisch. „ich bleibe nicht lange. Ich bringe nur jemanden vorbei." Er trat ein wenig zur Seite und die Schüler erblickten gleich den nächsten Lehrer – Partmoore (was jedoch nicht so ein Entsetzen auslöste).

Ihre langen Haare lagen alle über ihrer linken Schulter, auf dem knöchellangen, schwarzen Mantel. Nur silberne Pumps waren zu sehen. Sie lächelte in die Runde. „Ich bin Loreen Partmoore." Sie sah zu ihren Schülern. „Ein paar kennen mich ja schon." Beiläufig fuhr sie sich durch die feinen Haare. „Meinen Mantel…?" fragend sah sie in die Runde. Sirius, Lupin, Bill, Charlie, Mundungus, Fred, George und Mr. Waesley machten Anstalten sich zu erheben, um ihr den Mantel ab zu nehmen, doch sie wandte sich an Severus. Ihm fiel es schwer, nicht zu grinsen, als er Blacks Gesicht sah. Er nahm ihr den Mantel ab und mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes beförderte er diesen an die dafür vorgesehenen Haken.

Hätten Blicke töten können, wäre Severus gestorben, so wie Black ihn anstarrte. Loreen trug das grüne Kleid, mit dem runden Schulterausschnitt, das sie auch auf Slughorns Party an gehabt hatte. „Darf ich?" fragte sie Sirius mit einem Lächeln und deutete auf den Stuhl zu seiner Linken.

„Selbstverständlich!" er lächelte zurück.

„Ich gehe jetzt." Machte Severus auf such aufmerksam. „Loreen." Er nickte ihr knapp zu und wollte gehen, doch jemand hielt ihn an der Hand fest.

„Severus, du kannst mich nicht allein hier lassen! Ich kenn' doch niemanden!" Loreen wusste genau, dass die Blicke aller auf ihr lagen. Severus hatte ihr über alle Anwesenden etwas erzählt. Besonders über den Hausbesitzer Sirius Black hatte er sich ausgelassen. Sie wusste so einiges über diesen Mann.

Er deutete auf die Hogwartsschüler. „Die kennst du doch."

„Ja, aber es sind Schüler."

Eine Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe und eben diese Schüler zweifelten gerade ernsthaft an ihrer Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit, da sie glaubten eine Art Lächeln bei dem Tränkemeister zu sehen. „Das stört dich?" ein belustigter Unterton war nicht zu leugnen.

„Bleib." Sagte sie schlicht und sah ihn eindringlich an. Einen Moment lang blickten auch seine schwarzen Augen sie forschend an bevor er ihr nachgab und sich mit den Worten: „Damit tust du Niemandem hier einen Gefallen." An den Tisch ziehen ließ.

„Doch mir!" sie grinste zufrieden, als sie und Severus sich an den Tisch setzten, sie zu Black's Linker und Severus neben ihr. Sie wandte sich an den Hausbesitzer. „Das ist also ihr Haus ja? Nun, es ist etwas heruntergekommen."

„Ja, das liegt daran, dass hier lange niemand gelebt hat. Wir haben erst letztes Jahr angefangen das Haus wieder bewohnbar zu machen."

Immer noch wagte kaum einer etwas zu sagen, bis Sirius begann Loreen ein wenig zu befragen. Wie alt sie war, woher sie kam, wie es mit ihren Eltern aussah und über Hogwarts.

„In welchem Haus waren sie?" er nippte an seinem Weinglas (Severus hatte Loreen ihres weggenommen).

„Gryffindor." Antwortete nicht Loreen, sondern Fred und George, wie üblich, wie aus einem Munde. Überrascht sahen Loreen und Black zu den beiden.

„Woher…?" sie musterte die beiden nachdenklich. „Ach ihr seid die beiden Rotschöpfe die Filch immer wieder bei irgendwas erwischt hat!" sie lachte. „In meinen ersten sechs Jahren auf Hogwarts war nicht so viel los wie in meinem letzten mit euch beiden!"

Fred und George strahlten und auch der Rest lachte.

„Wohl wahr." Murmelte Severus. Nur Loreen verstand ihn und schmunzelte.

„Dass sie in Gryffindor waren überrascht mich nicht." Ergriff Black wieder das Wort. Er hatte seinen Stuhl lässig auf die Hinterbeine gestellt und hielt problemlos das Gleichgewicht. „Waren wir alle hier." Er deutete in die Runde. „Bis auf unseren Schniefelus hier." Er fixierte Severus. „Der war in Slytherin."

„So wie sie das sagen, hört es sich wie etwas Schlechtes an." Neugierig legte sie den Kopf schief.

Mehr als ein verächtliches Schnauben erhielt sie vorerst nicht als Antwort, doch zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend sprach nicht der Angesprochene. Severus meldete sich zu Wort. „Natürlich hält Black es für etwas Schlechtes, eher den Kopf ein zusetzen als sofort los zustürmen."

„Was hat Slytherin denn bitte mit Köpfchen zu tun?" der Stuhl kippte hart nach vorn.

„Dürfte ich das an meinem Beispiel erklären?" Loreen war immer noch ruhig und höflich, doch jeder in der Küche konnte die Spannung zwischen den alten Erzfeinden beinahe greifen. „Der sprechende Hut hat bei mir eine ganze Weile überlegt. Er meinte ich sei schlau und wissbegierig (was für Ravenclaw sprechen würde), andererseits hilfsbereit und treu (Hufflepuff), aber auch mutig und loyal (Gryffindor) und vor allem, sei ich ehrgeizig, listig und wisse genau was ich will, also, sagte er, wäre ich die perfekte Slytherin. Genau aus dem Grund bin ich in Gryffindor gelandet." Sie nahm Severus ihr Glas mit Wein wieder weg und genehmigte sich einen Schluck. „Und zur Erklärung, wir können ja nicht alle eine so schnelle Auffassungsgabe haben wie unsere Miss Granger," sie schenkte Hermine ein Lächeln und wandte sich dann wieder an Black. „listig, bedeutet nicht hinterhältig, sondern etwas wie schlau. Ich bin in Gryffindor gelandet, weil ich weiß was ich will und ich wollte nach Gryffindor." Sie lächelte und prostete ihm zu.

Einen Moment erlebten alle einen sprachlosen Sirius. „Touché." Auch er prostete ihr zu.

Die Stimmung entspannte sich merklich, als das Essen auf dem Tisch stand war der einzige Unterschied zu sonstigen Abenden hier, dass Harry und Ron sich nicht über Severus ausließen. Loreen unterhielt sich mit Hermine und gab ihr ein paar Hinweise auf das, was in den Prüfungen in Verwandlung dran kommen würde. „Ach ja," sie wandte sich auch noch an Ron, Ginny und Harry. „hier bin ich Loreen und du, okay?" sie lächelte und die vier nahmen, nach kurzem Zögern, das Angebot an. Sofort nach dem Essen erhob sich Severus. „Ich gehe. Diesmal wirklich." Fügte er hinzu, als Loreen den Mund öffnete. Er wandte sich an Mrs. Weasley: „Das Essen war sehr gut."

Loreen stand auch auf und nahm sich ihren Mantel. „Warte! Ich komm noch kurz mit raus." Sie nahm sich ihren Mantel und Severus wartete ab Treppenaufgang. „Ich bin gleich wieder da!" sie strahlte in die Runde. „Molly, das Essen war wirklich köstlich!" sie warf die Haare zurück und hakte sich bei Severus ein, was ungläubige Blicke von Black und den anderen – besonders von Black – hervorrief.

Sie liefen über die Straße, in den kleinen Park, von dem aus Severus apparieren wollte. Sobald sie hinter den Hecken und Mauern vor Blicken verborgen waren zuckte Loreen zusammen. Da war ein seltsames Geräusch, das sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Sie sah sich um, nach der Ursache des Geräusches, das immer noch anhielt. Sie entdeckte nichts, nur schneebedeckte Bäume und Büsche, ein paar Vögel, die nach Körnern pickten, einen lachenden Severus, weiter hinten eine flackernde Straßenlaterne – Moment – ein _lachender_ Severus? Das war definitiv NICHT gewöhnlich!

Verblüfft stand sie neben ihm und starrte ihn an.

„Was?" fragte der sonst so düstere Zaubertränkelehrer, immer noch mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und leicht lachend.

Mit großen, verblüfften Augen sah sie ihn an. „Warum lachst du?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Hast du Black diesen Abend mal beobachtet?" er lachte auf. „Er wäre mir am liebsten an die Kehle gesprungen, weil du dich lieber mit mir abgibst als mit ihm."

Loreen dachte nach. Black hatte Severus wirklich ein paar Mal angesehen als ob er ihn am liebsten getötet hätte. So weit sie wusste, war er zu seiner Zeit auf Hogwarts der Mädchenschwarm schlecht hin gewesen und auch nach Hogwarts gab es anscheinend etliche Frauengeschichten. Ein feines Slytherinartiges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „War das nicht letztlich der Grund warum du geblieben bist?"

„Definitiv." Er wurde schlagartig wieder ernst. _Schade, lachend und gut gelaunt hat er mir besser gefallen._ Dachte Loreen, dann ging ihr ein Licht auf warum es ihm die gute Laune verschlagen hatte.

„Du warst auf einer Weasleyfamilienfeier!" sie sprang kurz in die Luft und klatschte in die Hände. „Also los erzähl!"

„Was?" knurrte er. Ihm fiel wieder ein warum er keine Versprechen machte.

„Alles." Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich denke, ich habe dir genug Fragen gestellt, die du nie beantwortet hast."

Sie liefen Runde um Runde in dem kleinen Park. Und Severus erzählte ihr alles. Am Anfang stockend, er sprach nie über seine Vergangenheit, aber mit der Zeit immer flüssiger. Alles. Lily. Freundschaft. Bruch. Tod. Harry. Lily. Alles einfach. Er verstummte. Loreen blickte nachdenklich in die Dunkelheit.

„Etwas in der Art habe ich mir gedacht." Sie drehte sich zu ihm. „Etwas dagegen wenn ich dich morgen besuche?"

Erst wollte er ‚Nein' sagen, dann fiel ihm ein kleines, unschönes Detail in seinem Haus auf – Wurmschwanz. „Das geht nicht. Ich habe dir doch von Pettigrew erzählt, er darf nichts von…dir wissen."

„Warum?"

Sie musste sich anstrengen, um zu verstehen, was er zwischen den Zähnen hervorpresste. „Weil er es sonst dem dunklen Lord sagen würde und dieser es irgendwann ausnutzen könnte. Es wäre zu gefährlich für dich."

Sie strahlte. „Du machst dir tatsächlich Sorgen um mich?" sie lachte hell auf. „Du könntest auch zwischen fünf und sieben bei mir vorbei schauen."

„Gute Nacht."

Als er gerade disapparieren wollte hielt sie ihn mal wieder auf und bevor er irgendwie protestieren konnte umarmte sie ihn. „Gute Nacht Sev." Sie ließ ihn los. Seine schwarzen Augen musterten sie.

„Schlaf gut Loreen." Dann verschwand er und eine fröstelnde Loreen kehrte in den Grimauldplatz zurück. In der Küche war nicht mehr so viel los. Mad-eye und Mundungus waren wohl gegangen und das goldene Trio war anscheinend wie Ginny ins Bett geschickt worden.

„Du bist ja ganz durch gefroren! Liebes, möchtest du was Warmes trinken?" Mrs. Weasley war in ihrem Element und voll auf zufrieden, jemanden bemuttern zu können.

„Ein Kakao wäre nett!" Loreen hängte ihren Mantel selbst auf und begab sich zum Vorratsschrank. Honig und ein bisschen Brot brachte sie mit raus und verspeiste das genüsslich. Sie _liebte_ Honig, in allen Variationen – aber essen konnte sie den definitiv nicht. Sie war nach wenigen Bissen verschmiert, was auch Black nicht entging.

„Das Essen scheint nicht ganz zu klappen, nicht?" er grinste und kratzte sich am Kinn.

„Selbst ich kann nicht alles können." Erwiderte sie freundlich, jedoch mit einem kühlen Lächeln.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und befand sich in einem fremden Bett. Das Zimmer war klein und genauso morbide wie der Rest von Nummer zwölf. Es war gestern noch sehr spät geworden, sie hatte eine…Diskussion mit dem Hausherren gehabt. Mit kindlicher Begeisterung machte sie sich nun über ihre Geschenke her. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr nur ein Foto geschickt, von einem weißen Kätzchen, das nach den Christbaumkugeln tatzte. Auf der Rückseite standen Weihnachtsgrüße und dass die Katze ihr Geschenk war. Sie strahlte – ganz klar, noch heute würde sie zu ihren Eltern apparieren und das Kätzchen abholen. Von ihren Freundinnen hatte sie einen Gutschein für ein gemeinsames Wellnessweekend bekommen. Sie packte noch einige Kleinigkeiten von anderer Verwandschaft und Freunden aus (Plätzchen, Schmuck, Bücher), bis nur noch eins übrig war. Das Papier war slytheringrün und sie schmunzelte. Heraus kam ein Glas Honig. _Kirschblütenhonig_ stand drauf.

_Entweder weiß er, dass ich Kirschblüten genauso liebe wie Honig oder er hat einfach gut geraten._

* * *

><p><em>Wenn ihr irgendwelche Wünsche habt, was noch passieren soll, dann schreibt's in die Review, vielleicht lässt es sich dann in die Story einbringen :)<br>_


	7. Tee, Kaffee und andere Zaubertränke

_Hier ist auch schon der nächste Teil :) über Reviews würd' ich mich weiterhin freuen (reicht mir auch schon wenn 'ich les mit' drin steht):_

_Pleasedangel, auch wenn noch keine neue Review kam, denk ich mal, dass dir das Kaffeekränzchen mit Severus gefallen könnte ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Tee, Kaffee und andere Zaubertränke<strong>

Erleichtert betrat Loreen ihre eigene Wohnung. Sie hatte noch im Hauptquartiert gefrühstückt, sich mit Bill und Hermine unterhalten und sich wieder mit Black gestritten. Sie schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken. Er war zwar wirklich nicht auf den Mund gefallen und dumm bestimmt auch nicht, aber so lange sie sich nur mit Worten bekämpften war Loreen ihm überlegen – und das fuchste ihn. Sie duschte und las danach ein wenig in ihrem Lieblingssessel und während sie da so saß, las (Die drei Musketiere) und eine Kleinigkeit aß (Kirschblütenhonigbrot) verging die Zeit wie im Flug und ehe sie es sich versah war es kurz vor fünf. Sie holte ein paar Plätzchen aus dem Schrank und machte sich einen Tee – und einen Kaffee für ihren Besuch. Einige Minuten nach fünf klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Grinsend öffnete sie und ließ einen, wie üblich schlecht gelaunten, Tränkemeister ein.

„Ich habe gerade zufällig Kaffee gemacht, möchtest du eine Tasse?" fragte sie unschuldig und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

„Bin ich tatsächlich so durchschaubar?" er sah sich erstaunt in der Wohnung um. Die Wände waren weiß und der Parkettboden aus dunklem Holz, ebenso die Möbel. Einige der Stücke wirkten durchaus wie aus einem Antiquitätengeschäft und an den Wänden hingen Schwerter, Degen, alte Pistolen und einige wenige Speere. Bei einer Frau ihres Alters hätte er etwas anders erwartet, dennoch, es hatte Stil und wirkte in jedem Fall edel. Er folgte ihr zu einem Sofa und ließ sich darauf nieder, den Kaffee nahm er an, aber er lehnte die Plätzchen ab. Ihm schmeckte das ganze süße Zeug einfach nicht.

„Danke für dein Geschenk!" sie strahlte ihn an.

Er nickte nur.

„Ich nehme an du bist hier um deinem…Gast zu entkommen?" sie schlürfte an ihrem Tee und knabberte an einem Plätzchen.

„Exakt. Seine bloße Anwesenheit ist nervtötend. Hast du einmal versucht Aufsätze zu korrigieren, wenn die ganze Zeit jemand mit fürchterlich rasselndem Atem irgendetwas kaputt macht?"

Sie lachte auf. „Nein, und ich brenne auch nicht darauf es zu versuchen! Aber gut dass du mich erinnerst, ich muss noch Aufsätze für drei Klassen korrigieren."

„Du hast noch eine Woche Zeit." Seine Augenbraue war wieder einmal in die Höhe gewandert. „Das willst du schaffen?"

„Das pack ich schon." Sie zwinkerte. „Nur unter Druck wird aus Kohle Diamant!"

„Das hast du ja schon zu deiner Schulzeit so gehalten." Er nippte an seiner Tasse.

„Und es hat funktioniert!" sie grinste ihn zufrieden an und schob sich noch ein Plätzchen in den Mund.

„Stimmt, irgendwie hast du immer in letzter Sekunde den Trank gerettet." Er erinnerte sich zu gut daran, als sie noch seine Schülerein gewesen war. Es war grässlich gewesen. Eine Gryffindor, intelligent, gewitzt, Bestleistungen – er hatte ihr einfach Ohnegleichen geben müssen. So sehr er es verabscheut hatte und zu dem hatte sie sich nie von ihm provozieren lassen und war immer höflich gewesen. Wie gesagt, grässlich.

„Naja, meistens." Sie lachte kurz, auf Grund einer Erinnerung. „Erinnerst du dich an den Trank der lebenden Toten?"

„Stimmt, den hast du nicht hinbekommen und dafür-"

„-hast du mir zehn Punkte abgezogen. Ja ich erinnere mich!" sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile über Zaubertränke und Loreens Schulzeit. Loreen lachte viel und sogar Severus grinste das ein ums andere Mal.

„Oh!" Loreen sprang auf. „Es ist sieben, Sev, kann ich dich für ein paar Minuten allein lassen? Ich muss mein Weihnachtsgeschenk noch bei meinen Eltern abholen."

Er erhob sich auch. „Ich dachte so wie so daran zu gehen."

„Red keinen Stuss, du wartest hier. Wenn ich zurück komm und du bist nicht da gibt es Ärger! Außerdem muss ich noch mit dir reden. Über etwas Ernsteres." Fügte sie hinzu als er sie mit einem Blick (und hoch gezogener Augenbraue) angesehen hatte, der sagte: Wir haben jetzt die ganze Zeit geredet. „Perfekt, also bis gleich!" und damit war sie disappariert, bevor er noch etwas hinzufügen konnte.

_Schön,_ dachte er,_ dann nutzen wir die Zeit mal._ Und begann die Wohnung zu erkunden. Er besah sich die Waffen an der Wand. Er wusste nicht viel über Muggelgeschichte, aber er würde die meisten Degen und Pistolen - _die heißen doch so oder?- _würde er in die Zeit der Koboldaufstände einordnen. Er prüfte, ob Loreen sie gegen unbefugtes Berühren gesichert hatte – hatte sie nicht – und nahm einen schlanken Degen aus der Halterung. Das Ding war schwer und unhandlich – Muggel eben. Er setzte seine Erkundungstour fort. Besah sich ihre Bücher, ihre Sammlung kleiner Figuren (alles Mögliche, Enten aus alten Silberlöffeln, Steinfiguren aus Asien und so weiter) und den großen, wuchtigen Schreibtisch, der in einer Ecke zwischen Wand und Bücherregal stand. Einige Pergamente lagen verstreut auf dem Tisch, einige beschrieben, andere mit Zeichnungen. Meist Menschen, unter denen klein Namen und Daten standen. Er sah sich die Zeichnungen durch. Sie waren nicht schlecht, aber bestimmt nicht sehr gut. Anschließend nahm er sich die Beschriebenen vor, es waren Gedichte, die sie anscheinend selbst verfasst hatte – und die _waren_ gut. Er las einige durch und beschloss, bei Gelegenheit sie nach einigen Kopien zu fragen. Damit hatte er seine Wohnzimmererkundung abgeschlossen und da ihm Küche und Bad relativ egal waren, wandte er sich dem Zimmer zu, das ihn am meisten interessierte: ihr Schlafzimmer. Hier stand wieder ein Schreibtisch, allerdings mit den noch zu korrigierenden Aufsätzen. Die Decke des großen Bettes war weinrot und nicht gemacht, auch das Kissen war noch zerknittert. _Dabei hat sie heute Nacht nicht einmal hier geschlafen!_ Auf dem Nachttisch links des Bettes stapelten sich drei Bücher und auf dem Rechten standen Haufenweise Bilderrahmen. Die Bilder besah er sich näher: Es waren Zaubererfotos aber auch einige unbewegliche Muggelfotos, auf den meisten war Loreen zusehen auf einem mit (vermutlich) ihren Eltern und auf den anderen mit Leuten ihres Alters. In einem Hochkantrahmen waren vier kleinere Muggelfotos, auf welchen nur Loreen mit einem jungen Mann zusehen war. Nahe bei einander und lächelnd. Severus wandte sich wieder ab und musterte den großen Kleiderschrank. Das grüne Kleid war das einzige, dass er sie zwei Mal hatte tragen sehen. Dieser Kleiderschrank war sicher zu Recht so groß, dass man beinahe ein Land darin unterbringen könnte. Er ging wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder, da bemerkte er, gegenüber des Sofas, eine schwarze Kiste. _Das ist doch irgend so ein Muggel-Ding…wie heißt das noch mal? _Letztendlich war es ihm egal und mit einem Schlanker seines Zauberstabs ließ er die Gedichte vom Schreibtisch in seine Hand fliegen. Er hatte gerade das erste Gedicht noch einmal gelesen, als es auch schon ploppte und Loreen erschien, ein weißes, fluffiges Etwas auf dem Arm.

Strahlend hob sie das Fluff-Ding hoch. „Das, ist Aramis!"

Severus erkannte ein kleines Kätzchen. „Süß." War sein trockener Kommentar und damit wandte er sich wieder den Pergamente zu.

Loreen ließ Aramis auf den Boden, damit er neugierig sein neues Zuhause erkunden konnte. „Moment mal!" sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und sah zu Severus. „Sind das _meine_ Gedichte, die du von _meinem_ Schreibtisch genommen hast?" ungläubig starrte sie ihn an. „Du hast nicht wirklich…" sie verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich hast du meine Wohnung durchsucht." Sie ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

„Habe ich nicht." Stellte er fest, noch immer ohne mit dem Lesen auf zu hören. „Ich habe mich lediglich umgesehen und weder Schubladen noch Schränke geöffnet, ergo _nicht_ durchsucht." Loreen meinte ein Lächeln aus seiner Stimme heraus zu hören.

„Schön, dann hast du dich in meiner Wohnung _umgesehen_." Sie nahm ihm die Pergamente ab. „Aber ich wollte noch über was wichtiges mit dir reden." Erst als sie in seine schwarzen Augen sehen konnte fuhr sie fort. „Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, der Krieg, dann werden wir den anderen sagen was du getan hast. Warum, das müssen sie nicht wissen, aber _dass_ du dein Leben für uns alle riskiert hast, mit Absprache mit Dumbledore, _das_ werden sie erfahren!"

Severus seufzte. „Loreen, selbst wenn ich zustimmen würde, wie sollte ich sie überzeugen?"

„Du…könntest ihnen deine Erinnerungen an die Gespräche mit Dumbledore zeigen!" ihre Augen leuchteten.

„Wir werden sehen." Wich er aus. Er wusste, dass eine Diskussion mit ihr ziemlich sinnlos war. Zum einen, war sie wortgewandt, hartnäckig und überzeugend – außerdem war sie eine Frau. „Loreen, ich wollte auch noch mit dir reden."

Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass es ihm schwer fiel.

„Wir sollten den Kontakt abbrechen."

„Was?" ungläubig sah sie ihn an. „Aber…wieso?"

„Dumbledore hat mich beauftragt, die Aufgabe von Draco zu übernehmen." Er stockte kurz und sah ins Leere. „Ich schätze, dass der restliche Orden dann noch schlechter auf mich zusprechen sein wird." Er grinste schief. _Er grinst?_ „Du musst weiterhin im Orden bleiben, es sei denn, du schließt dich dem dunklen Lord an."

„Das werde ich auf keinen Fall tun!" sie verschränkte die Arme und sah grimmig drein. „Wir werden den Kontakt _offiziell_ abbrechen." Nun strahlte sie wieder.

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was meinst du damit?" er war unüberhörbar skeptisch.

„Wir tun einfach so, als ob wir uns zerstritten hätten!" sie zuckte mit den Schultern, als sei es das gewöhnlichste auf der Welt so zu tun, als ob man sich hasste. „Oder _willst_ du den Kontakt abbrechen?"

„Nein!"

Loreen lächelte. „Na also." Sie legte sich entspannt zurück und nahm ein längliches, schwarzes Ding mit vielen Knöpfen. Sie bemerkte seinen verwirrten Blick und verbrachte daraufhin eine halbe Stunde damit, ihm einen Fernseher und Filme zu erklären.

„Sag mal," mittlerweile war es kurz nach acht. „was möchtest du essen?"

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht sonderlich wählerisch bin."

Loreen verdrehte die Augen und begab sich in die Küche, sodass Severus nun wieder Zeit hatte, ihre Gedichte zu lesen. Nach einiger Zeit kam sie zurück, zwei Teller mit Pasta so wie einen guten Wein und Gläser vor sich her schwebend. Das alles fand auf dem Sofatisch platz und sie schaltete um auf einen anderen Sender. „Normalerweise schau ich nicht fern während dem Essen und schon gar nicht wenn Gäste da sind, aber diesen Film _musst_ du ansehen!"

„Ach ja? Severus sah auf den Bildschirm. „Wie heißt er denn?"

Sie grinste. „Titanic." Das Grinsen wurde breite.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es nicht gut für mich enden wird." Skeptisch betrachtete er die grinsende Loreen, die selten ein gutes Zeichen für ihn war.

Er hatte recht. Es endete damit, dass (nachdem das Geschirr selbst abspülte) Severus auf dem Sofa saß und Loreen heulend an seiner Schulter hing, sobald dieses Schiff das Bedürfnis hatte unter zu gehen. Leicht genervt begann er dann doch irgendwann ihr über den Rücken zu streichen.

„Siehst du den Film zum ersten Mal?" fragte er als dieser Jack im Meer versank.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und presste die Lippen zusammen, die Tränen rannen ihr immer noch über die Wange.

„Und du weinst trotzdem?"

„Ja," ihre Stimme war immer noch ein wenig zittrig. „weil dieses scheiß Schiff jedes Mal untergeht!"

Er schmunzelte und war froh, dass sie es nicht sah. Bis sie sich beruhigt hatte strich er ihr durch die Haare und als sie nicht mehr zitterte sah er auf sie herab.

„Alles wieder gut?"

„Ich höre genau, dass du das lustig findest!" sie versuchte ihn böse an zu sehen.

„Ich kann mich kaum noch halten vor Lachen." Wieder einmal troff seine Stimme vor Sarkasmus. „Es ist schon spät, ich denke ich sollte-"

„Nichts da. Du bleibst hier. Wir schauen jetzt noch einen kurzen Film und du kannst hier schlafen." Sie schaltete um. Es war eine Muggelkomödie, weshalb Severus über die meisten Witze nicht lachen konnte, sondern nur über die Dummheit der Figuren. Loreen lag noch immer an ihm und sein Arm immer noch um sie. Während sie so da lag, an ihn gedrückt, fragte er sich, womit er das verdient hatte – nicht im negativen Sinn, sondern viel mehr, warum sie seine Gesellschaft suchte, warum sie es mit ihm aushielt. Und warum er sich nicht gegen ihre Gesellschaft wehrte. Ja, warum eigentlich?

Als auch dieser Film vorbei war erhob sich Loreen.

„Ich möchte jetzt schlafen." Müde strich sie sich durch die Haare. „Du hast die Wahl, willst du mein Bett haben oder lieber das Sofa?"

„Ich werde sicherlich nicht in deinem Bett schlafen wenn du dann hier auf dem Sofa liegst!"

Sie sah ihn mit hoch gezogenen Brauen an.

„Das Sofa, um deine Frage zu beantworten."

„In Ordnung, ich hole dir noch eine Decke und Kissen." Und anstatt sie einfach her zu zaubern ging sie. Severus schüttelte den Kopf und griff wieder nach den Gedichten. Sie kam mit der Decke und dem versprochenem Kissen zurück. „Und denk nicht mal dran Morgen einfach abzuhauen!" sie legte die Sachen neben ihn. „Gute Nacht Sev!" sie lächelte.

„Gute Nacht."

* * *

><p>Wenn irgendwelche Hintergrundinformationen gewünscht sind (Loreen's Vergangenheit oder woher sich die zwei kennen und warum sie mit einander klar kommen) meldet euch. :)<p> 


	8. Aus Fehlern lernen

_Es hat etwas länger gedauert, ich hoffe mal es liest noch jemand mit^^  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Aus Fehlern lernen<br>**

Morgen würden die Schüler wieder kommen und Loreen saß noch an den Aufsätzen, mittlerweile aber hatte sie schon die für zwei Klassen fertig und es fehlten ihr nur noch vier Aufsaätze. Wenn sie nicht immer alles so vor sich her schieben würde…_Aber dann wären die Ferien nicht erholsam gewesen._ Dachte sie und grinste bei dem Gedanken an die zurückliegenden Wochen. Sie war nun offiziell im Phönixorden, hatte mit Severus Titanic angesehen (das würde ihr bleibend in Erinnerung bleiben) und war mit ihm in der Winkelgasse gewesen (ein sehr amüsanter Tag - für Loreen). Sie hatten schon ihr kleines Theaterstück aufeinander abgestimmt, da es nun beschlossene Sache war, dass sie sich ‚streiten' würden und von da an (offiziell) nichts mehr miteinander zu tun hätten. Sie sah verträumt aus dem Fenster, der Aufsatz interessierte sie momentan Relativ wenig. Sie dachte wieder daran, dass Morgen die Schüler kämen…_alle_ Schüler würden Morgen wieder da sein. Auch die Slytherins. Aus die Sechstklässler aus Slytherin. Auch Draco Malfoy.

_Ach Shit! _Wütend schlug sie mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Dieser Fehler hätte ihr nie passieren dürfen! Und alles was sie tun konnte war abwarten. Das war das Schlimmste, diese Ungewissheit, da sie befürchtete, Draco könnte sie erpressen, wenn sie ihm keine guten Noten gab. Andererseits, hatte er sich ehrlich angehört.

Sie stand auf und beschloss erst einmal frische Luft zu schnappen. Also machte sie sich auf zu den Ländereien und lief ziellos umher. Am Waldrand, am See und zu Hagrids Hütte. _Hagrid…_ sie klopfte. Der Bärtige öffnete und lächelte herzlich, als er sie erkannte. „Immer 'rein spaziert!" sagte er und winkte mit seiner mülleimerdeckelgroßen Hand.

„Danke!" sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu und huschte ins Innere. Tee nahm sie an lehnte jedoch höflich die Felsenkekse ab.

„Un', was ham' sie so gemacht Loreen?"

„Ach, so einiges. Ich war zum ersten Mal im Hauptquartier und hab' die anderen kennen gelernt, war bei meinen Eltern und ein paar Freunden, und hab öfters was mit Sev- Serafina gemacht, eine alte Freundin." _Knapp._ Doch Hagrid hatte nichts bemerkt und plapperte nun von seinen Ferien und irgendwelchen tollen (und wahnsinnig aggressiven und gefährlichen) Tierwesen, die er kennen gelernt hatte.

„Hagrid?" fragte sie während seines Vortrages über eben diese Wesen.

„Hm?" er sah etwas verwirrt auf sie herab.

„Kennen sie das, wenn sie nicht wissen, was sie für eine bestimmte Person fühlen? Wenn man sie ganz bestimmt mag, aber nicht weiß, ob es mehr ist?"

„Na ja…also nicht direkt…" er räusperte sich. „aber ich denk' sie sollten raus finden ob's mehr is', nich?"

Nachdenklich stierte sie in ihren Tee. „Ja, vermutlich…" hätte sie Wahrsagen gehabt, könnte sie die Antwort dann in den Teeblättern lesen? Sollte sie vielleicht zu Sybill gehen? _Oh Gott, nein! Ich bin vielleicht gerade in einer Art Krise, aber zu dem inkompetenten Rieseninsekt geh ich bestimmt nicht!_

„Wer ist es denn wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Wer ist es?" wiederholte Loreen verdattert. _Wer ist es?_

„Schon gut, schon gut!" gluckste Hagrid. „Sie müssen's ja nicht verraten!" er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sie seufzte, konnte aber schon wieder lächeln. „Danke" ein bisschen plauderten sie noch über die Schule und was sie so mit ihren Schüler vor hatten, Loreen machte sich insgeheim ein wenig Sorgen um Hagrids Schüler.

Viel zu rasch verging der Abend und ehe Loreen sich versah lag sie in ihrem Bett und dachte mit gemischten Gefühlen an den morgigen Tag, der viel zu bald da war.

Als sie aufwachte fielen ihr mit einem Stöhnen die Aufsätze ein. „Nein Loreen, lern bloß nicht aus deinen Fehlern! Schieb immer alles vor dir her!" wieder einmal schimpfte sie mit sich selbst und krabbelte murrend aus dem warmen Bett. Es war draußen noch dunkel, aber am Horizont war schon ein heller Schimmer zu erkennen. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes entzündete sie einige Kerzen und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, um die letzten dreieinhalb Aufsätze zu korrigieren. Als kurz nach Sonnenaufgang Athene in ihr Zimmer geflogen kam beendete sie völlig entnervt den letzten Aufsatz und zog sich nun auch endlich an. Sie entschied sich für dunkel grüne Stumpfhosen und ein dunkelbraunes Wollkleid, das trotz des dickeren Stoffes ihre Figur betonte – wie eigentlich alle Kleiddungsstücke, die sie besaß. Sie schlüpfte in ihre schwarzen Stiefel und den Umhang und machte sich auf in die große Halle um etwas zu essen. Auf dem Weg durch die eisigen Korridore wurde ihr der ganz besondere Zauber Hogwarts' wieder bewusst. Sie machte einige Umwege, um an möglichst vielen der, meist noch schlafenden, Bildern vorbei zukommen und sie machte sich einen Spaß daraus sich auf eine Treppe zu stellen und zu sehen wo sie sie hinbrachte. Sie beobachtete, wie die Geister durch eine Wand schwebten und einem wenig später aus dem Boden entgegenkamen. Nachdem sie die Trickstufe noch ein wenig geärgert hatte kam sie gut über eine halbe Stunde später in die große Halle, als sie eigentlich für den Weg gebraucht hätte.

Loreen ließ sich auf ihren Platz zwischen McGonnagall und Snape nieder. Ihre Müdigkeit hatte der kleine Spaziergang aus ihrem Kopf vertreiben können, allerdings waren immer noch leichte Schatten unter ihren Augen zu sehen.

„Noch viel zu arbeiten gehabt?" ein spöttischer Unterton war nicht zu leugnen.

„Ein wenig, aber nicht so viel, dass ich keine Geschichten aus den Ferien erzählen könnte…" feixend schielte sie zu Severus hinüber, der augenblicklich die Lippen zusammen presste.

„Was für Geschichten denn Loreen?" fragte Minerva, die anscheinend nur mit halben Ohr zu gehört hatte.

„Ach, da gäbe es so einiges…lass mich über legen, ich war in der Winkelgasse mit – AH!" sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie ganz deutlich einen festen Griff an ihrem Oberschenkel gespürt hatte – sie war _sehr_ kitzlig. Wütend funkelte sie den ehemaligen Meister der Zaubertränke an, während Minerva sie verständnislos ansah.

„Was ist denn?" fragte die Ältere besorgt.

„Nur ein Krampf." Tat Loreen ihr Betragen mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Nun, ich denke meine Ferien waren _nicht halb so amüsant_ wie die von Severus – nicht wahr?" sie stieß ihn etwas heftiger als nötig mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Sie täuschen sich Loreen. Es ist nichts Spannendes passiert." Drohend funkelten die schwarzen Augen zu ihr rüber.

„Ich könnte aber schwören wir hätten uns in der Winkelgasse getroffen…" ihr Tonfall war ganz unschuldig – zu unschuldig.

„Flüchtig." Tat Severus diese Angelegenheit ab. Würde Loreen auch nur einer Menschenseele von diesem Tag erzählen, dann…ja dann was? Was würde er dann tun? Na ja…ihm würde bestimmt etwas einfallen.

Ein Husten lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der drei auf den Schulleiter. „Halb so schlimm!" brachte er zwischen dem Husten hervor. „Ich hatte mich nur verschluckt."

Loreen und Severus hatten beide das ungute Gefühl, einen belustigten Schimmer in den Augen des Schulleiters aus zumachen und ein unterdrücktes Lachen als Auslöser des Hustens befürchteten sie auch.

Im Laufe des Tages tröpfelten alle Schüler ein. Loreen hatte eigentlich zu Severus gewollt, doch der war bei Dumbledore, so vertrieb sie sich die Zeit alleine, mal wieder auf den weitläufigen Ländereien des Schlosses. Zum einen fand sie es dort einfach wunderschön und zum anderen konnte sie so den Schülern aus dem Weg gehen. Immer weiter schob sie die Rückkehr ins Schloss vor sich her, bis es schließlich Zeit für das Abendessen wurde und sie zurück musste. Weil sie die Rückkehr allerdings _zu weit_ hinausgezögert hatte, war die Halle schon gut gefüllt und sofort stach ihr ein Platinblonder Haarschopf am Slytherintisch ins Auge. Eilig schritt sie zum Lehrertisch und ließ sie wie schon am Morgen zwischen Severus und Minerva nieder.

„Was wollte Albus?" fragte sie Severus leise.

„Erzähl ich dir einander mal." Knurrte er ebenso leise zurück.

„Nach dem Abendessen bei mir?"

„Nach dem Abendessen bei dir."

Und Albus begann seine Willkommensrede.

Loreen saß auf dem Sofa in ihren Räumen, Aramis schnurrend auf ihrem Schoß und ein dickes, rotes Buch in der Hand. Es klopfte kurz gegen die Tür und schon war eine große schwarze Gestalt eingetreten.

„Herein. Oh Severus, natürlich setzt dich doch! Ja danke mir geht es gut." Loreen hatte nicht einmal aufgesehen und trotzdem wusste sie, dass der schwarzhaarige Mann sich schon längst auf dem Sessel ihr gegenüber niedergelassen hatte.

„Das heute Morgen war wirklich nicht nötig." Presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Ach ich hab nicht viel gemacht, aber schön dass es dich interessiert." Da ihr Monolog beendet war sah sie nun auf. „Ich denke doch. Aber weißt du was nicht nötig war? Der Kniff in den Oberschenkel!" sie klappte das dickte Buch zu und legte es vorsichtig wie einen Schatz auf das Couchtischchen.

„Gerade der war nötig, sonst hättest du noch alles möglich erzählt!" schnaubte er unwillig.

„Etwa, dass der düstere Professor Lacht-niemals-Snape Spaß hatte?" sie lachte kurz auf. „Ja ja schon gut, Sev!" würgte sie ihn ab, als er den Mund öffnete. „Ich weiß ja warum du das machst. Also, jetzt sag aber was Albus wollte."

Er seufzte und ließ sich in den weichen Sessel sinken. „Er wollte haarklein wissen, was du mit deinen Andeutungen meinst." Genervt schloss er die Augen, nur um sie wieder aufzureißen, als Loreens schallendes Gelächter ihn erschreckte.

„Er wollte was?" wiederholte sie ungläubig.

„Wissen, was wir in der Winkelgasse gemacht haben." Knurrte Severus.

Aramis war beleidigt durch seine Ruhestörung von ihrem Schoß gesprungen, so dass Loreen ihre Beine nun wieder bewegen konnte. Sie setzte sich kerzengerade Severus gegenüber. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Mache ich so oft Scherze?" eine Augenbraue war wieder in die Höhe gewandert. „Auch wenn er alt ist neugierig wie ein kleines Kind ist er trotz allem geblieben."

Loreen ließ sich von ihm noch einmal alles erzählen, obwohl sie an besagtem Tag ja selbst dabei gewesen war, dennoch interessierte es sie, wie Sev das alles darstellte. Kurz vor Beginn der Ausgangsperre für Schüler verabschiedete sich Severus und ging zur Tür, währen Loreen schon wieder as dicke rote Buch zur Hand nahm. Sie hörte wie er die Tür öffnete.

„Was wollen sie denn hier?" schnarrte er dann mit seiner Schüler-einschüchter-Stimme.

„Professor!" _Oh Gott!_ Fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. „Ich wollte Professor Partmoore noch etwas zu meinem Aufsatz fragen."

„Dann beeilen sie sich Malfoy, bald ist Ausgangssperre!" blaffte Severus noch, bevor Loreen hörte, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Vorsichtig legte sie das Buch wieder ab und stand auf. In ihrem Büro stand niemand sonst als Draco Malfoy. Sie schluckte. „Was kann ich für sie tun Mister Malfoy?"

Der Angesprochene lächelte. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur mal vorbei schauen."

„Aha." War alles was sie darauf zu erwidern wusste, und ihr war klar, dass es eine wahnsinnig dumme Erwiderung war. Ein belustigtes Glitzern war in den sturmgrauen Augen zu sehen und ein leichtes feixen umspielte die dünnen Lippen. Verdammt, warum musste sie _jetzt_ rot werden?

Er kam einige Schritte auf sie zu. „Wie waren ihre Ferien, Professor?" eindeutig. Die Belustigung in seiner Stimme konnte sie deutlich heraus hören und dünn lächelnd kam er noch näher.

„Angenehm." sie schluckte und wich zurück, immer weiter, bis sie an den Schreibtisch stieß. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Der Blonde lachte nun leise – und kam _noch_ näher! Sie drückte sich an den Schreibtisch, sie konnte nicht mehr weg, er war ihr schon so nah, dass sie die Wärme seines Körpers spürte.

„Haben sie etwa Angst Professor?" raunte er ihr ins Ohr, seine schlanken Hände lagen an ihrer Taille.

Ihre Nervosität verflog. Denn wenn es eins gab, das Loreen nicht leiden konnte, dann war es, wenn man ihr Angst unterstellte. „Vor ihnen? Mister Malfoy ich sah mich schon gefährlicheren Gegnern gegenüber. Weshalb sollte ich Angst vor ihnen haben?" sie lehnte sich wieder vor, sie spürte deutlich seinen Atem, der ihre Wange strich.

„Ich könnte sie ihren Job kosten Professor." Hauchte er ihr entgegen.

„Würden sie das tun?" sie neigte den Kopf leicht, so dass ihr Atem ihn am Hals traf.

Er lachte leise, seine Hand fuhr ihre Seite hinauf. „Nein." Er überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihrer beider Lippen.

Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen öffnete sie ihren Mund und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren. Sie spürte seine Hände an den Hüften, die sie mit einer Kraft, die sie dem schlanken jungen Mann nie zugetraut hätte, hob er sie auf den Schreibtisch. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. „Dann muss ich ja keine Angst haben…" der Slytherin lachte wieder leise. „Das müssen sie nicht Professor." Er gab ihr keine weitere Gelegenheit etwas zu sagen, sanft hob er sie hoch und reflexartig schlang sie ihre Beine um seinen Körper. _Loreen du lernst definitiv nicht aus deinen Fehlern!_

* * *

><p><em>Über Reviews freu ich mich :)<br>_


	9. Wer solche Freunde hat

_Nächstes Kapitel, falls überhaupt jemand mitliest -.-_

* * *

><p><strong>Wer solche Freunde hat…<strong>

_Ein Warmes Bett. Zerwühlte Laken. Sie spürte seinen warmen Körper eng an sich. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seinen Rücken und hinterließen einige Striemen. Aus ‚Rache' biss er sie in den Hals und lachte dumpf als sie leise aufschrie. Sie rollte herum und lag nun auf ihm. Ihre langen Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht und alles was er sehen konnte waren ihre blauen Augen, die kurz aufblitzten. _

Benebelt von der Wärme um sie herum, kuschelte sie sich tiefer in die Decke und gegen das warme etwas in ihrem Rücken. Es war warm, gemütlich und es roch gut. Irgendwie frisch. Vergleichbar mit der kühlen Frühlingsluft nach einem kalten Schauer. Seufzend öffnete sie die Augen und blickte geradewegs aus den hohen Fenstern in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Kurz zuckte sie zusammen, als sie eine Hand auf der Decke erblickte, die ihr definitiv nicht gehörte. Sie hob den Kopf und drehte sich um. „Oh Gott!" stöhnte sie leise und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken.

„Guten Morgen." Nuschelte der Schüler undeutlich in die Kissen.

„Mister Malfoy, ist ihnen klar was…was passiert ist?" erschrocken zog sie sich die Decke bis an den Hals.

„Ja, vollkommen." Er streckte sich ausgiebig und seine Gelassenheit war für Loreen unverständlich. „Kann ich hier duschen oder soll ich erst in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum?" beinahe gelangweilt und desinteressiert lag er da.

„Äh, hier, sie können-" verwirrt saß Loreen da, die Beine angezogen und immer noch die Decke bis zum Kinn.

„Gut, danke!" er machte sich daran aufzustehen und Loreen ließ sich mit einem Stöhnen rücklings wieder ins Bett fallen und zog die Decke über den Kopf. _WAS__ SOLL __DAS__ LOREEN?_fragte sie sich selbst in Gedanken. Irgendwann hörte sie die Dusche und beschloss nun auch selbst richtig aufzustehen. Sie zog sich nur schnell an und versuchte mit zerstreuten Gedanken ihre zerstreuten Haare zu ordnen – was jedoch misslang. „ARRRGH!" wütend stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf.

„Was ist?" verwirrt stand Draco in der Tür zum Bad, eine Hand in den nassen Haaren und nur in Handtuch.

„Oh Gott! Nichts! Ziehen sie sich etwas an! Sofort!" planlos lief sie einige Schritte durchs Zimmer, versuchte immer noch ihre Haare zu ordnen, verwuschelte sie aber immer mehr. Genau wie ihre Gedanken. sie schaffte es auch nicht die zu ordnen. Sie hatte sich schon wieder auf Malfoy eingelassen. Schon wieder nüchtern. Gut, diesmal war _er_ auch richtig nüchtern gewesen. Aber was sollte sie denn jetzt bitte machen? Das sofort beenden? Aber wenn er sie dann auffliegen ließ? Das konnte sie nicht riskieren! Nicht nur, dass sie ihren Job los wäre, sondern auf ihren – bis jetzt noch – guten Ruf. Also musste sie abwarten, was er tun würde. Auf die Idee, sein Gedächtnis zu manipulieren kam sie nicht. Zumindest wurde dieser kleine, noch nicht einmal richtig gedachte Gedanke von ihrem Unterbewusstsein sofort aus ihrem Bewusstsein verdrängt. Hätte sie es überhaupt beenden wollen?

Draco schmunzelte, als er sie so hysterisch durchs Zimmer rannte. _Süß._ Ohne, dass sie es sah wandte er sich mit einem Grinsen ab um ihrer Aufforderung sich ‚etwas anzuziehen' und das ‚sofort' nach zu kommen. Langsam kam die Dunkelheit in seine Gedanken zurück. Seine Aufgabe. Die Last. Der Druck. Die Anforderungen. Seine Familie. Alles. Träge zog er sich an. Er mochte sie, wirklich, vielleicht war er sogar verliebt. Vor allem hatte sie ihm zugehört, hatte ihn nicht verurteilt und war auch für ihn dagewesen. Der Gedanke, dass er ihre Karriere gefährdete, war ihm das ein ums andere Mal gekommen, doch er wollte es nicht beenden. Die ganze Zeit musste er an seine Aufgabe denken, an seine Familie – die sterben würde, sollte er scheitern. Er brauchte Zeit für sich, die er dann irgendwie doch nicht allein verbrachte. Nach dem Frühstück hatte er frei, dann würde er wieder in den Raum der Wünsche gehen und weiter an dem Verschwindekabinett arbeiten. Er seufzte und legte sich die Krawatte um den Hals, ansonsten war er komplett angezogen, daher traute er sich wieder raus. Immer noch lief sie hektisch durch die Gegend und murmelte irgendwas.

„Oh, sie sind fertig." So, wie sie das sagte, klang es wie eine Erkenntnis nach einem Experiment.

„Offensichtlich. Ich wollte jetzt frühstücken gehen." Abwartend betrachtete er sie. Partmoore war kleiner als er, wenn auch nur einen halber Kopf war. Sie war sehr zierlich, aber hatte auch eine, eindeutig, weibliche Figur. Ihre Haare fielen ihr nun wirr über den Rücken, bis zur Taille, ganz fein und hell (wenn auch nicht so hell wie seine, aber wer hatte schon so helle Haare außer einem Malfoy?).

„Ja, äh gut. Ich schau ob draußen jemand ist." Sie wollte gerade zur Tür gehen, als sie irgendwas an ihm bemerkte und auf ihn zu kam.

Draco blieb ruhig und abwartend stehen, obwohl er sich hätte vorstellen können, dass sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen würde. Ihre schlanken Hände, mit den spitzen Fingernägeln die er gut in Erinnerung (und noch besser: _auf_ dem Rücken hatte) griffen nach seiner Krawatte und banden sie richtig. Sie strich sie glatt und Draco wurde klar, wie absurd diese Situation war und Loreen anscheinend auch. Beide lachten.

„Ich schau kurz ob draußen die Luft rein ist, dann können sie hier verschwinden." Sie lächelte kurz und ging diesmal wirklich zur Tür. Loreen's Herz und Gedanken rasten. _What __the __f*ck? __Was __soll __das __alles? __Das __sollte __definitiv __nicht __komisch__ sein! __Es__ sollte__ nicht __einmal__ passiert __sein!__ … __ganz __schön __viel __Konjunktiv__…_ sie trat ganz normal auf den Gang und sah ihn einmal hinauf und hinab, ohne etwas zu entdecken. Kurz streckte sie den Kopf wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer. „Die Luft ist rein!" er trat zu ihr auf den Gang.

„Danke für's Duschen!" er lächelte kurz, sah sich einen Augenblick verstohlen um und beugte sich zu ihr herab.

Loreen lächelte unwillkürlich als sie seine Lippen, ganz sanft, auf ihren spürte. „Gehen sie vor. Und ich erwarte sei pünktlich in meinem Unterricht zur dritten Stunde!"

Grinsend ging er rückwärts. „Ja Professor." Sagte er artig und machte sich dann mit langen Schritten auf den Weg.

Loreen schmunzelte und schalt sich im nächsten Moment selbst dafür. Sie seufzte und machte sie nun auch auf den Weg in die große Halle, während sie sich in Gedanken eine Strategie überlegte, wie sie das Severus bei bringen könnte, ohne schwere Verletzungen davon zutragen oder nachträglich vergiftet zu werden. Er hatte klar und deutlich gesagt, was er davor hielt und was sie _hätte_ tun müssen. Schon wieder Konjunktiv. Aber der half hier nicht weiter. Natürlich _könnte _sie ihm sagen, warum sie das getan hatte – sobald sie es selbst _wüsste_. War er überhaupt eine gute Idee es ihm zu erzählen? _Wenn__ ich __es __ihm__ nicht __sage __und __er _würde _es __herausfinden__ – __nein, __hier __war __der __Konjunktiv__ nicht __angebracht__ – __und __sobald __er __es __herausfindet, __denn __eins __ist __klar, __er _wird _es __raus __kriegen,__ wird __er __bestimmt __sauer __sein. __Ich __sollte__ sein__ Vertrauen __nicht __missbrauchen __und __nebenbei __brauche __ich__ sowieso __jemanden, __mit __dem__ ich __drüber __reden __kann._ Am liebsten hätte Loreen ihren Kopf an die steinernen und staubigen Wände Hogwarts' gehämmert, doch in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie später noch Unterricht hatte und Madam Pompfrey sie ohnehin wieder auf die Beine gebracht hätte, ließ sie es gleich sein und schlenderte gaaanz langsam zur großen Halle. Obwohl sie sich wirklich Zeit ließ und wieder versuchte, dadurch, dass sich auf irgendeine Treppe stellte und die nächstbeste Tür nutze Zeit zu schinden, kam sie erstaunlich schnell an. _Blödes__ Schloss, __das __war __bestimmt __Absicht!_ Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und schien bei genauerem Darübernachdenken nicht einmal so abwegig. Sie erreichte das große Portal, das in die Halle führte und wurde sogleich fest am Arm gepackt und regelrecht hinein geschleift.

„Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Severus bewegte seine Lippen so gut wie nicht als er sie schnellen Schrittes mir sich zog.

„Wa- von was redest du?" sie war ehrlich überrascht und überfordert. Er konnte es doch noch gar nicht wissen, er musste aus einem anderen Grund sauer auf sie sein, aber aus welchem? Oder wusste er es doch schon? Immerhin war er Severus Snape.

„Du weißt ganz genau wo von ich rede! Stell dich nicht dumm Loreen, denn das bist du nicht! Ich weiß was du für ein Spiel treibst! Und wehe du lügst mich an, du weißt ich merke das!" er war ein bedrohliches Knurren, das da seiner Kehle entwich und dennoch hörte es niemand außer Loreen, eventuell hatten es auch ein paar kleine Gryffindores gehört (sie liefen an deren Tisch voebei), aber sie würden sich keinen Reim drauf machen können und höchstens denken, dass Severus zu Lehrern genauso gemein war wie zu Schülern.

„Severus, drück dich bitte _etwas_ klarer aus! Wenn du in Rätseln sprichst kann ich mir nicht sicher sein was du meinst!" sie war ein klein wenig sauer. Ein bisschen.

„Wenn ich will dass du deinen Job verlierst sag ich es laut, aber das möchte ich nicht." Presste er wieder zwischen seinen Lippen hervor, die nun nichts weiter als ein dünner Strich in seinem Gesicht waren.

Loreen musste erst einmal zwei Sachen verarbeiten:

Erstens: es handelte sich um den Vorfall diese Nacht mit dem jungen Malfoy.

Zweitens: er wollte nicht, dass sie ihren Job verlor, was ihr bewies, dass sie es irgendwie geschafft hatte, dass Severus sie mochte.

Das letztere verbuchte sie nun offiziell als Erfolg, nicht, dass sie nicht schon vorher den Verdacht gehabt hätte, als er um ihre Sicherheit besorgt war beispielsweise, aber irgendwie nahm sie dies als endgültige Bestätigung. Das erste jedoch, machte ihr ein wenig Sorgen. Sie hätte es ihm lieber selbst gesagt, denn gesagt hätte sie es ihm sicher, spätestens heute Abend, aber was ihr noch mehr Sorgen bereitete, war die Frage: _Woher_ wusste er das? Er hatte sie nun bis zum Lehrertisch geschleift und bugsierte sie auf ihren Stuhl.

„Severus, ich hätte es dir gesagt! Wirklich! Aber woher weißt du das?" sie hatte ihre Stimme soweit gesenkt, dass wirklich niemand außer Severus das hätte hören können.

„Er kam heute Morgen nicht aus seinem Schlafsaal, war aber dennoch hier als ich ankam. Das nennt sie logisches Denken." Er schnaubte und es war offensichtlich, dass es alles andere als begeistert war.

„Das heißt, dass du heute Morgen _zufällig_ vorm Ein-/Ausgang des Slytheringemeinschaftsraums gestanden hast?" sie blickte ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an (das hatte sie eindeutig von ihm übernommen).

„Du weißt, dass ich ungern etwas dem Zufall überlasse." Er schenkte ihr keinerlei Beachtung und aus der Distanz betrachtet, hätte man nicht einmal etwas von der Unterhaltung mitbekommen.

„Damit willst du mit also sagen, dass du deswegen vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum gestanden bist, nur um zu sehen ob er da raus kommt oder nicht?" sie verkniff es sich ihn ungläubig anzusehen, da es keine schlechte Idee war, niemanden mitbekommen zu lassen, dass hier überhaupt ein Gespräch stattfand.

„Exakt. Spätestens nach dem er gestern Abend so spät zu dir ist war das für mich klar." Er nippte an seinem Kaffee und trank diesen dann genüsslich.

„Ich brauche aber keine Anstandsdame!" Loreen war empört. Ihm war gestern Abend schon klar gewesen, was passieren würde! Da war er zu diesem Zeitpunkt besser informiert als sie.

„Anscheinend doch. Wenn du das nicht brauchen würdest, dann wäre es ja nicht passiert. Ich schlage allerdings vor, dass wir das später wo anders besprechen. Das ist hier ein schlechter Ort."

„Gut, dann komm ich eben nachher runter in dein Verließ." Sie war ganz offensichtlich beleidigt.

* * *

><p><em>Das nächste Chapi wird vermutlich Harry's POV...Ich schreib die Geschichte für mich selbst, aus Spaß ganz sicher weiter, die Frage ist nur, ob ich sie auch hochladen werde wenn es keinen interessiert...<em>


	10. braucht keine Feinde

**...braucht keine Feinde**

„…Spiel treibst! Und wehe du lügst mich an, du weißt ich merke das!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, Ron war weiter damit beschäftigt zu essen – wie immer.

„Harry, ganz ehrlich, langsam artete das wirklich zu einer Art Paranoia aus! Snape war's ja schon von Anfang an, jetzt noch Malfoy und Loreen soll mit ihnen unter einer Decke stecken!" [A/N: Wenn Hermine wüsste, wie recht sie mit dieser Formulierung hat… :D] unwirsch strich sie sich eine lockige Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß was ich von Malfoy gehört hab und was ich gesehen hab! Und wir wissen, dass Snape mal ein Todesser war-"

„…der mittlerweile für Dumbledore arbeitet!" wütend funkelte Hermine ihren besten Freund an. „Sei nicht immer so stur Harry!"

Bevor dieser noch etwas entgegnen meldete sich Ron zu Wort. „Hey, ihr zwei, beruhigt euch mal!" er sah beide einen Moment lang an, um sicher zugehen, dass sie ihre Klappe halten würden. „Harry, ich glaub ja auch, dass man Malfoy nicht trauen kann. Klar kann es sein, dass er etwas für seinen Vater oder seine bekloppte Tante machen soll. Dass er von Du-weißt-schon-wem selbst einen Auftrag hat glaub ich nicht, dafür ist er zu unwichtig. Und vor Allem-" fügte er noch hinzu, als Harry schon wieder den Mund öffnete um zu protestieren. „Alter, es gibt noch andere Sachen im Leben!" Ron überging das genuschelte „Da spricht wohl jemand aus Erfahrung!" von Hermine gekonnt. „Wie wär's, wenn wir am Wochenende mal wieder was zusammen machen- was normales. Und kein Wort über Todesser, Du-weißt-schon-wen oder sonst irgend so ein Zeug! Auch wenn die Chancen verschwindend gering sind, fänd' ich es ganz cool mal ein paar normale Wochen zu verbringen." Abwartend sah er zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Also," begann Hermine, das Verhältnis zwischen ihr und Ron war irgendwie…zerbrechlich. Sie hatten Ron nie gesagt, weshalb genau Lavender so sauer war. „ich finde den Vorschlag ganz gut." Abwartend sahen die beiden zu Harry, der sich ergab.

„Einverstanden. Ich fänd' ein paar normale Tage schon ausreichend." Seinen Freunden zu Liebe verkniff er sich weiter Kommentare über Snape, Malfoy und den ganzen Rest.

Am Wochenende war er der Verlockung ausgesetzt, nicht nach Hogsmead zu gehen, sondern wieder Malfoy zu bewachen oder eher den Raum der Wünsche. Hermines Andeutungen beim Frühstück machten ihm jedoch klar, dass sie es nicht dulden würde. Irgendwie freute es ihn, dass Ron und Hermine so viel Wert darauf legten ein paar friedliche Stunden mit ihm zu verbringen. Nach dem Essen gingen sie gemächlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum und holten sich ihre Sachen.

Im Dorf klapperten sie die üblichen Läden ab und nach dem Hermine sie ewig bei _Derwish & Banges _festgehalten hatte begeisterten sich die beiden Junge um so mehr für die Zonkos' Filiale.

„Fred und George würden das gar nicht gern sehen, wenn ich _bei der Konkurrenz_ einkaufe." Meinte Ron, als er mit ein paar Kleinigkeiten zur Kasse ging.

„Selber Schuld, wenn sie keinen Laden hier aufmachen!" meinte Harry.

„Das ist…" _nicht wahr, vermutlich dürfen wir bald nicht mehr nach Hogsmead, dann würde es sich definitiv nicht lohnen._ Hatte Hermine sagen wollen, doch das wäre in Richtung ‚Todesser, Du-weißt-schon-wen oder sonst irgend so ein Zeug' gegangen, also wandelte sie es in: „…wahr." Um.

Zu Mittag aßen sie im _Drei Besen_ und schafften es tatsächlich, sich nicht über die Tabuthemen zu unterhalten, auch Harry meisterte diese Hürde, obwohl Partmoore mit sehr angesäuertem Gesichtsausdruck herein kam und sich an den Tresen setzte. Anders als üblich war sie alleine. Kein Snape. Als Ron Harrys Stirnrunzeln bemerkte begann er ein Gespräch über Quidditch, das darin endete, dass er und Harry gegen Hermine stritten, über den Sinn dieser Sportart.

Diese Diskussion zog sich bis in den Gryffindoregemeinschaftsraum, in dem Ginny schlichtete. Trotz des Streits war es ein schöner Tag gewesen, ohne ‚Todesser, Du-weißt-schon-wen oder sonst irgend so ein Zeug'. Ein normaler Tag. Wie eigentlich jeder ihn sich wünschte – aber nicht jeder ihn bekam.

Loreen beschloss von Hogsmead aus in ein Muggeldorf zu apparieren, sie wollte ihre Freundin anrufen. Schnell hatte sie die Nummer gewählt und schilderte ihr die neusten Ereignisse, betreffend Draco und Severus.

„Oh Gott, was gibst du überhaupt so viel auf den?" meinte die Stimme aus dem Hörer. Mit ‚dem' war Severus gemeint.

„Er ist ein Freund von mir! Hör mal Mary, ich hatte mir mehr als das erhofft."

„Ja tut mir Leid, was soll ich sagen? Aber hey, erinnerst du dich noch an Luke? Wir sind zusammen! Oh Gott er ist so süß! Du ich kann auch gar nicht so lange, er kommt gleich noch vorbei."

„Ah." Loreens Kehle schnürte sich zu. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, dass sie beinahe mit Luke zusammen gekommen wäre. Sie war ziemlich verknallt in ihn gewesen.

„Gibt's noch was?" fragte der Hörer.

„Nein. Bis darauf, dass ich mir so was wie einen Rat von dir erwartet hätte oder wenigstens Mitgefühl oder etwas Zeit."

„Du musst dich eben damit abfinden. Wenn ich dir als beste Freundin nicht pass, dann such dir andere."

„Ciao." Loreen legte auf. Ein, zwei Tränen rollten über ihre Wange. Wäre das das erste Mal gewesen, dass Mary so gehandelt hätte, wäre sie damit klar gekommen, aber es war seit einiger Zeit recht normal. Sie holte tief Luft.

_Gibt es denn irgendjemanden in Großbritannien, den das interessiert? _In Gedanken ging sie alle Freunde durch, die sie hatte, doch viele davon lebten in Deutschland oder sonst wo. _Ach, ein globaler Freundeskreis ist schön und gut, aber nützlich nur bedingt. _Frustriert stapfte sie durch das Muggeldorf, bis ihr jemand einfiel, der sich gewiss über etwas Gesellschaft freuen würde. Ein heimtückisches Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen.

Sirius saß in der Küche und aß eine Kleinigkeit. Großen Appetit hatte er nicht aber immerhin musste er irgendwas essen. Nebenher überflog er den Tagespropheten und kippte den Stuhl auf die Hinterbeine, etwas, dass er sich in seiner Schulzeit angewöhnt hatte und nicht mehr los geworden war.

„Das nennen sie etwas zu essen Mr. Black?"

Sirius erschrak und verlor das Gleichgewicht.

Ein helles Lachen erklang von der Eingangstür der Küche her. „Na, ist der Boden bequem?" lächelnd stellte sie sich an seinen Kopf und sah auf ihn herab.

„Nicht halb so bequem wie es hier zu zweit wäre, danke der Nachfrage." Gab Black mit einem etwas schmerzverzerrten Grinsen zurück und rappelte sich auf. „Was machen sie hier? Es sind doch keine Ferien."

„Ich erschrecke alte Männer. Nein, aber Wochenende." Sie warf einen abschätzigen auf die Rühreier mit Toast. „Wie wär's wenn ich hier bleib und Abendessen mache?"

Der Hausherr stellte nun auch den Stuhl wieder auf und musterte die junge Frau misstrauisch. „Was ist der Haken?" er legte den Kopf in Hundemanier schief.

„Sie werde mir zuhören und mir konstruktive Ratschläge geben." Sie zog ihren Umhang aus und ließ ihn sich an dem dafür vorgesehenen Haken aufhängen.

„Wenn es Fleisch gibt." Er setzte sich wieder, kippelte aber nicht.

„Wenn wir per du sind."

„Wenn _du_ über Nacht bleibst."

Skeptisch zog sie die Brauen hoch. „Wenn du keine anzüglichen Bemerkungen machst."

Er grinste wölfisch. „Wenn du nackt bist."

„Wenn du Severus, ebenfalls nackt, deine unendliche Liebe gestehst."

„Das geht zu weit! Gehen wir zu dem ‚du bleibst über Nacht'-Punkt zurück."

Sie seufzte. „Gut, einverstanden. Dann werde ich dir für den restlichen Abend die Ohren voll jammern."

„Ich bin begeistert." Gab er trocken zurück und erhob sich, um eine Flasche leichten, süßen Wein und zwei Gläser zu holen. „Ich nehme an es ist eine längere Geschichte?" fragte er über die Schulter während er die Gläser füllte.

„Ist es."

Sie setzten sich in den Salon, der mittlerweile wirklich gemütlich war.

„Schieß los." Er überschlug die Beine und nippte an seinem Wein, während sie sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa niederließ.

„Ich…also ich komme ja eigentlich gut mit Severus aus, aber da war dann dieser ….Zwischenfall. Du kennst doch bestimmt Slughorn und seine Partys? Er hat eine zu Weihnachten gegeben und ich war da und Draco Malfoy war da und naja, er hat sich zu gesoffen und ich hab ihn in mein Zimmer gebracht und ihn unter die kalte Dusche gestellt, damit er nüchtern wird – zumindest halbwegs und ähm…naja wir…sind im Bett gelandet."

Black lachte auf. „Wow, ich hab dich eigentlich für eine pflichtbewusste, vernünftige –"

„Halt die Klappe!" sie rammte ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Also naja und ich hab das Severus erzählt und er hat mir gesagt, dass sich das nicht wiederholen darf und er war eigentlich ziemlich sauer. Aber…hm…es _ist_ eben noch einmal passiert und er hat's raus gefunden und ich hab noch mal mit ihm geredet und …ach verdammt wir reden nicht mehr miteinander!" sie sah finster drein und nahm einen großen Schluck. Sie erzählte das ganze noch einmal ausführlicher, wobei sie Black jedes Mal einen kräftigen Stoß in die Rippen verpasste, wenn er nach Einzelheiten der Eskapaden mit Malfoy fragte. Sie schilderte ihm das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Severus, nachdem dieser herausgefunden hatte, dass sie wieder mit Draco geschlafen hatte.

„Hm." Machte Black und starrte nachdenklich in die Flammen im Kamin.

„Und?" fragte Loreen, nachdem der Hausherr geschlagene fünf Minuten nichts gesagt hatte.

Erst breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, bevor er wieder in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Was?" verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Was ist so lustig?"

Er wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Mir ist gerade klar geworden, dass Schnieffelus Humor hat! An Weihnachten wollte er dich nur hier absetzten und du wolltest doch das er bleibt, weißt du noch?" das Grinsen war immer noch nicht aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Jahh… und?" der Groschen war bei ihr noch nicht gefallen und verwirrt sah sie den Mann an.

„Weil du ja keinen kennst. Er hat nur gemeint, dass du doch Harry und so kennst. Du hast gesagt es sind Schüler und er hat nur gefragt ‚Seit wann stört dich das?'" wieder musste Black leise lachen. „Ist mir gerade aufgefallen."

„Das ist…" sie gab einen Laut von sich, der entfernt an ein Knurren erinnerte und stand abrupt auf.

„Hey, warte!" Sirius lief ihr nach und packte sie am Handgelenk.

„Was?" fauchte sie entnervt.

„Tut mir leid. Wenn man hier so rum sitzt, hat man nicht viel zu lachen, in diesen Zeiten schon gar nicht."

Skeptisch betrachtete sie ihn. Er grinste immer noch leicht und hatte den Kopf wieder leicht schräg gelegt.

„Ich hatte mich schon auf ein richtiges Abendessen gefreut." Er lächelte charmant und erinnerte sie irgendwie an einen Hund. „Soll ich auch noch Männchen machen und betteln?" fragte er, als sie immer noch keine Antwort gab.

Nun grinste sie. „Vielleicht gibt's dann was Warmes zum Abendessen…"

„Verdammt. Ich hätte den Vorschlag nicht machen sollen, oder?" wehleidig sah er sie an.

„Nein."

Mit einem Seufzen wurde er immer kleiner, bis ein wuscheliger, schwarzer Hund vor Loreen stand und sie mit großen Augen und wedelndem Schwanz von unten her ansah.

„Ohh." Sie ließ sich auf die Knie und wuschelte ihm durchs Fell. „Wer ist ein braver Hund? Nein du ganz bestimmt nicht!" sie kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. „Oh du süßer kleiner du! Na wer wird morgen kastriert? Ja genau du!"

Der Hund hörte auf mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln und sah sie mit noch größeren Augen an.

Einen Augenblick später stand wieder ein schwarzhaariger Mann vor ihr. „Ich hoffe mal das letzte war nicht ernst gemeint." Ein wenig misstrauisch beäugte er die jüngere Frau.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß…" mit leichten Schritten hüpfte sie die Treppe runter und lief in die Küche. „Also Mister Black" sie begann Töpfe und Pfannen raus zu holen. „ich warte noch auf konstruktive Ratschläge!" rief sie ihm aus der Speisekammer zu.

Sirius setzte sich an den Tisch – das Kippeln würde er unterlassen, so lange sie hier war. „Ich würde erst einmal ein bisschen warten. Snape ist stur, er wird bestimmt nicht den ersten Schritt machen. Gib ihm und dir ein bisschen Zeit und versuch dann mit ihm zu reden und ihn mit logischer Argumentation zu überzeugen. Die Frage, die aber noch bleibt und die entscheidend ist, ob er überhaupt wieder mit dir redet: Wirst du das mit Malfoy beenden?" er bemerkte, wie sie in ihrem Tun innehielt.

„Ich…" sie holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß noch nicht."

Sirius nickte. „Und was gibt's sonst so neues in Hogwarts?"

Dankbar für den Themenwechsel plapperte sie munter drauf los.

Sirius fiel förmlich über das Steak (einmal blutig, einmal medium) her. Dazu hatte sie Kartoffelecken gemacht und Kräuterbutter angemacht.

„Das ist das beste was ich bekommen habe, seit Molly wieder im Fuchsbau ist!" meinte er mit vollem Mund.

„Da fühle ich mich aber geehrt, dass ich die zweitbeste Köchin bin, von zwei die zur Auswahl stehen." Lachte Loreen. hatte sie bis vor einigen Wochen kein allzu hohe Meinung von Black gehabt, hatte sich das heute Abend geändert. Er hatte sie vor allem fantastisch abgelenkt und irgendwie wollte sie nicht mal nach Hogwarts zurück. Wie jeder wusste sie, dass es nicht gut war, Problemen auszuweichen und Sachen vor sich her zu schieben, aber wie jeder, tat sie das allzu gerne.

Nach dem Abendessen saßen sie wieder im Salon und sie versuchte, vergeblich, ihm einige Muggelerfindungen, wie Filme oder Mikrowellen, zu erklären.

„Also diese Filme sind irgendwie als ob man ein Buch liest, nur, dass man das alles auf einem Bildschirm dem ähm Fernseher. Richtig?" verwirrt sah er sie an und nippte an seinem Glas.

„Genau. Und es gibt verschiedene Programme die man sich aussuchen kann. Man kann Muggeln beim Sport zu sehen-"

„Was für Muggelsport gibt es denn?" fragte er nun interessiert.

„Naja, Fusball, Basketball, Kricket, rhythmische Gymnastik-" wieder wurde sie unterbrochen.

„Auch Bettgymnastik?" er grinste sie frech an.

„Wie war das mit dem ‚Ich bleib über Nacht wenn du keine anzüglichen Bemerkungen machst?" sie zog die rechte Braue hoch.

„Wir sind nur bis zu dem ‚Du bleibst über Nacht' – Punkt zurück gegangen, alles was danach kommt zählt nicht, also kann ich so viele ‚anzügliche Bemerkungen' machen wie ich will." Zufrieden prostete er ihr zu.

„Und dafür hab ich dir was zu Essen gemacht." Grummelte sie bevor sie ebenfalls einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas nahm (es befand sich nur etwas, unvergorener, Traubensaft darin, in Blacks Gegenwart wollte sie nicht zu viel Alkohol trinken).

„Und dafür kann ich dich nicht nackt sehen." Er grinste sie immer noch an.

„Wirst du auch nie."

„Zumindest nicht offiziell…" dafür erntete er wieder einen Stoß in die Rippen.

Auch wenn Loreen sich noch einige Bemerkungen anhören musste und Black sie nicht nackt sah, weder offiziell noch inoffiziell, gingen beide zufrieden ins Bett.

Loreen dachte noch kurz vorm Einschlafen an die neue Woche in Hogwarts und überlegte wie sie das mit Draco lösen sollte.

_Wenn ich es überhaupt lösen will…_


	11. Andere Perspektive

**Andere Perspektive**

Es war Sonntagnacht. Tiefste Nacht. Leise schlich er sich durch die dunklen Gänge, die modrige Hand vor sich hertragend, die nur für Licht spendete. Das gesamte Wochenende hatte er an dem verdammten Verschwindekabinett gearbeitet, alle Zauber, die er in den Büchern gefunden hatte zum wiederholten Mal ausprobiert, aber wirklich funktionieren tat es noch nicht.

Er seufzte. Konnte er es riskieren jetzt noch bei ihr vorbei zuschauen? Er blieb abrupt stehen. _Waren das gerade Schritte?_ Er drückte sich in die Nische einer Statue und hoffte, dass er nicht entdeckt würde.

„Was denken sie, dass sie da tun, Mister Malfoy?" schnarrte Snapes Stimme ihm entgegen.

„Gar nichts." Presste er durch die Zähne hindurch.

„Mitkommen!" Sein Lehrer packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. „Hör zu Draco," wie er es hasste eine Predigt von Snape zu hören! „ich will dir nichts Böses, aber hör auf nachts im Schloss rum zu schleichen! Dumbledore hat dich schon im Verdacht und was glaubst du, was Professor McGonagall macht, wenn sie dich erwischt?"

„Ich kann gut auf mich selbst achten Professor!" zischte er zurück und wand sich aus dem Griff.

Snape schnaubte. „Da kenn ich noch so jemanden." Murmelte er leise.

„Darf ich jetzt in meinen Schlafsaal?" fragte er unschuldig, woraufhin er wieder am Arm gepackt wurde.

„Und sonst wirst du nirgends mehr hin gehen! Heute Nacht nicht und in keiner anderen Nacht! Nachts wirst du in deinem Schlafsaal sein!" grollte der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

„Und wenn ich nachsitzen muss?" fragte der Blonde genervt.

„Du wirst dich auch nicht in Partmoores Büro aufhalten! Von mir aus streun' durch die Gänge, aber du wirst nicht in ihrem Büro sein!"

Verdammt. Wieso hatte er sofort an Partmoore gedacht? Er wollte es lieber nicht wissen, also beschloss er seine vorlaute Klappe zu halten.

„Haben wir uns verstanden?" knurrte der ältere.

„Ja Sir." Antwortete Draco artig.

Snape zerrte ihn bis vor den Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes und fauchte das Passwort. „Sie bleiben da drin!" zischte er und stieß Draco in das kühle Zimmer.

Draco seufzte und fuhr sich durch das Haar. Kurz warf er einen Blick über die Schulter zur Tür, doch den Gedanken verwarf er so gleich. _Der steht bestimmt noch draußen. _

Ein verächtliches Schnauben entfuhr ihm und er ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Müde schleppte er sich in seinen Schlafraum, in dem schon unüberhörbar Vincent und Greg schnarchten. Kopfschüttelnd belegte er die Störenfriede mit einem Schweigezauber und genoss die Ruhe, nur durchbrochen von Blaise' gleichmäßigen Atemzügen.

Als er sich die Decke über den Kopf zog fragte er sich einen Moment, was Partmoore eigentlich davon hielt.

_Was ist das eigentlich? Eine Beziehung? Eine Affäre? Zweckgemeinschaft? Hat sie es ihm erzählt? Aber da würde sie sich ins eigene Fleisch schneiden…er weiß wahrscheinlich nichts, aber ahnt etwas…wenn er was wüsste, dann wäre sie schon lange den Job los. Eigentlich wäre es meine Schuld…sollte ich das beenden…? Dann hätte ich nichts mehr…_

Mit unruhigen Gedanken fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf mit wirren Träumen, in denen immer wieder Partmoore, Snape und der dunkle Lord auftauchten…und seltsamerweise Granger…

Draco schreckte hoch, als er kaltes Wasser in seinem Gesicht spürte. „BLAISE!" er packte sein Kissen und warf es aufs Geratewohl in die Richtung von Zabinis Bett.

„Alter, das Frühstück ist vorbei! Der Unterricht fängt gleich an!" Blaise stand schon in seiner Uniform vor Dracos Bett.

Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam und er wischte sich das Wasser aus den Augen. „Sag Partmoore dass ich später komme." Brachte er langsam hervor und zog eben so langsam das nasse Shirt aus. Er beugte sich über seinen Koffer und wartete, dass Blaise verschwinden würde.

„Mach ich, aber hey, was hast du mit deinem Rücken gemacht?" Blaise starrte auf die Striemen auf dem Rücken seines Freundes.

„Gar nichts!" antwortete er etwas zu schnell und drehte sich hastig wieder um. „Und jetzt los! Sag ihr, dass ich zu spät komme." Fauchte er den Dunkleren an, der augenrollend aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Draco machte sich auf ins Bad und besah sich seinen Rücken im Spiegel. Er schmunzelte, als er die roten Linien sah und zuckte kurz zusammen, als er darüber fuhr. Es brannte. Dennoch verzichtete er auf einen Heilzauber sonder schlüpfte lediglich schnell unter die Dusche, zog sich an und stopfte sein Zeug in die Tasche.

Auf dem Weg in den Unterricht wollte er sich eigentlich Zeit lassen, als er dann aber meinte, einen schwarzen, wehenden Umhang von Weitem zu sehen, beschleunigte er seine Schritte, auf Snape wollte er jetzt nicht treffen. Vor dem Klassenzimmer atmete er kurz durch bevor er klopfte und eintrat.

„Tut mir Leid Professor ich-" begann er doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Sagen sie mir nicht, sie haben ihr Adventskalendertürchen nicht gefunden, das ist vorbei." Mit hochgezogenen Brauen und einem schelmischen Flackern in den Augen, aber ansonsten ausdruckslosem Gesicht sah sie ihn an.

„Nein, das nicht, aber-"

„Wenn es keine gute Ausrede ist will ich sie nicht hören. Setzen sie sich!"

Etwas überrascht blieb Draco für einen Augenblick stehen, bevor er sich an seinen Platz begab und erleichtert aufatmete.

„Denken sie bloß nicht das war's. wir sprechen uns nach der Stunde!" ermahnte sie ihn und fuhr unbeirrt mit dem Unterricht fort, als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben.

Schmunzelnd saß er neben Blaise in der letzten Reihe und beobachtete Partmoore aufmerksam, ohne dem Unterricht wirklich zu folgen.

Ein Teil der hellen Haare war zu einem Knoten gefasst, während der Rest lang wie eh und je über den Rücken fiel. Unter ihrem schwarzen Umhang schien ein königsblaues Kleid hervor, das bis zu den Knien reichte. Die Beine waren allerdings von einer schwarzen Nylonstrumpfhose verdeckt. _Schade._

Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu verscheuchen und konzentrierte sich nun wirklich auf den Unterricht, vor allem, weil es ihn auch von seinen Problemen ablenkte. Es läutete und der Rest der Klasse machte sich auf zur nächsten Stunde, Draco gab Blaise ein Zeichen, dass er schon vorgehen sollte und erhob sich dann ganz gemächlich von seinem Platz. Partmoore sortierte ihre Unterlagen und schenkte ihm keine Beachtung.

Lächelnd schnippte er mit seinem Zauberstab, woraufhin sich die Tür leise schloss und näherte sich dem Pult. Als sie ihm immer noch keine Beachtung schenkte, ging er um das Pult herum.

„Weshalb sind sie zu spät gekommen Mister Malfoy." Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihn mit ihren strahlend blauen Augen an.

Er legte leicht grinsend den Kopf schief. „Verschlafen."

„Ah, ich hoffe sie hatten angenehme Träume." Er meinte ein leichtes Lächeln bei ihr aus zu machen.

„Könnte man so sagen, auch wenn mein Rücken etwas weh tut…" er trat näher an sie heran.

„Was haben sie denn mit ihrem Rücken gemacht?" fragte sie und lächelte unschuldig.

„Oh, fragen sie nicht was _ich_ mit meinem Rücken gemacht habe," grinsend legte er ihr seine Hände an die Hüfte, er mochte ihre Hüfte, und hob sie auf das Pult. „fragen sie lieber, was _sie_ mit meinem Rücken gemacht haben!" er zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Eine seltsame Art von Zufriedenheit durchströmte ihn, als sie ihm die Arme um den Nacken schlang. Er ließ seine Hände über ihren Oberkörper gleiten, fühlte den Stoff unter den Fingern und die Wärme, die von ihr aus ging. Er wollte ihre Haut fühlen. Jetzt.

Er spürte ihre Finger in seinen Haaren. „Wann fängt die nächste Stunde an?" fragte sie in dem kurzen Moment, in dem sich ihre Lippen nicht trafen.

„Halbe Stunde." War seine knappe Antwort, er wurde fordernder, denn ein Malfoy bekam immer was er wollte.

„Das reicht." Nuschelte sie.

Er musste grinsen. „Das mein ich auch!" mit diesen Worten zog er ihr den Umhang aus, spürte wie sie sein Hemd öffnete und im nächsten Moment ihre kühlen Finger auf seiner Haut. Seine Finger suchten noch nicht lange nach dem Reißverschluss des Kleides und wurde zunehmend ungeduldiger. Mit einem Ruck schob er sie von sich weg. „Wo zum Teufel geht dieses Kleid auf?"

Lachend warf sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken. „Hier!" sie hob den rechten Arm und an der Seite kam der Reißverschluss zum Vorschein.

„Ah." Er packte ihr Gesicht und küsste sie wieder. Da er nun wusste wo der Reißverschluss war, gab das Kleid bald ihren Oberkörper frei und als er es über ihre Beine schob, stellte sich die Strumpfhose als zwei Strümpfe heraus, was die Sache wesentlich leichter machte.

„Beeilen sie sich." Partmoore richtete ihre Haare und sammelte hektisch ihre restlichen Unterlagen zusammen.

„Schon unterwegs!" Draco schulterte seine Tasche und verließ den Raum. Wenn er nicht unpünktlich zu Zaubertränke erscheinen wollte, dann müsste er sich beeilen – also nahm er diverse Abkürzungen und kam, etwas außer Atem, im Kerker an.

„Wo warst du?" zischte Blaise ihm zu.

„Nichts für ungut, aber das geht rein gar nichts an." Keuchte er zurück und fuhr sich schnell durch die Haare. Er spürte einen Blick im Nacken und drehte sich um. Granger wandte sich abrupt ab. _Mist. Ich wette sie ahnt irgendwas. _

Mittlerweile hatte Draco aufgegeben, es bei Slughorn mit schleimen zu versuchen und probierte stattdessen halbherzig den Trank hinzubekommen.

Am Ende der Stunde konnte er immerhin einen ganz passablen Trank abliefern, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was es für einer war, da er einfach stur das getan hatte, was im Rezept stand, ohne auf unnötiges wie die Überschrift zu achten.

Als es läutete sprang er auf. Es war seine letzte Stunde für diesen Tag gewesen und er wollte nur schnell eine Kleinigkeit in der großen Halle essen und danach in den Raum der Wünsche. In dem Vorraum währe er beinahe mit Granger zusammen gestoßen, die allerdings rechtzeitig einen Satz zur Seite machte. _Gut so, wenn das Schlammblut mir aus dem Weg geht…_

Er hob den Blick ein wenig und sah etwas dass ihm noch weniger gefiel als Grangers Wuschelkopf; Partmoore und Snape standen hitzig diskutierend neben dem Eingang zur großen Halle. Er blieb stehen und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. _Dass war's dann wohl mit dem Essen…_ und das war nicht gut. Sein Magen knurrte und er hatte Hunger, immerhin hatte er nicht gefrühstückt. Er war in der Nähe der Hufflepuff Keller, immerhin wollte er jetzt definitiv nicht in einen Gemeinschaftsraum mit Pansy, Greg, Vincent und dem Rest. Und zum Raum der Wünsche nahm er jedes Mal einige Umwege. Er bemerkte einen braunen Lockenschopf und stutzte. _Was macht Granger bitte hier unten?_ Eigentlich wollte er nur ein wenig da unten rumlaufen, um an einer anderen Stelle wieder nach oben zu gehen, aber er war einfach zu neugierig. Also folgte er der Gryffindor. Sie blieb vor einem Gemälde einer Obstschale stehen blickte sich einmal kurz um, Draco verbarg sich daraufhin noch rechtzeitig in der Nische einer Statue, und dann _kitzelte_ sie die Birne, die begann zu lachen und sich zu winden und daraufhin zu einem grünen Türknauf wurde. Granger öffnete die ‚Tür' und verschwand.

Draco stellte sich vor das Bild und musterte es skeptisch. _Ach was soll's!_ er steckte einen langen Finger aus und kitzelte die Birne, die wieder zu einem Türknauf wurde. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und stahl sich unauffällig hinein.

Überall wuselten Hauselfen herum, dieser Raum war in etwa so groß, wie die Große Halle und es standen sogar Abbilder der Haustische und eins des Lehrertisches da – vermutlich direkt unter ihren Gegenstücken. Granger kniete an einer der Hauselfenhohen Theken und schnitt irgendetwas klein.

Einer der Elfen stand zu Dracos Füßen und wollte gerade irgendwas quäken als Draco ihm (oder ihr) den Mund zu hielt. „Kein Wort, das ich hier bin! Keiner von euch wird mich belästigen! Ich will keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen! Ist das klar?" fauchte er bedrohlich und nahm langsam die Hand vom Mund des Geschöpfes.

„Ja Sir!" quiekte es leise und tippelte davon.

Mit einem hämischen Grinsen ging er auf Granger zu – die Hauselfen gingen ihm aus dem Weg, aber sie sagten kein Wort zu ihm. _Wie es sich gehört._

„Was macht denn unsere Ohnegleichen-Schülerin hier unten?" schnarrte er, als er hinter dem Mädchen stand. Er freute sich, als sie zusammen zuckte und mit einem gekeuchten „Malfoy!" aufsprang.

Wütend funkelte sie ihn an. „Etwas essen. Und was macht ein Frettchen in der Küche?" schnappte sie zurück.

„Pass auf was du sagst Granger!" knurrte er und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Oder was?" gab sie kühn zurück und reckte das Kinn. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass du alleine keine Chance gegen mich hast. Selbst wenn du mir meinen Zauberstab wegnehmen würdest, könnte ich dir immer noch eine reinhauen!" ihre braunen Augen leuchteten wütend. „Und du würdest mich vermutlich wieder nicht verpfeifen." Sie grinste.

Draco entspannte sich unfreiwillig. „Lassen wir das Granger! Das ist lange her. Seit wann weißt du von der Küche hier?" versuchte er abzulenken.

Einen Moment funkelten ihre Augen und er fürchtete sie würde nicht auf sein Ablenkungsmanöver eingehen, doch das tat sie. „Seit unserem vierten Jahr. Du?" auch sie nahm eine entspanntere Haltung ein.

Er zog es vor zu lügen. „Schon immer." Gab er kurz zur Antwort und sah sich um.

„Und jetzt eine ehrliche Antwort?" sei legte den Kopf schief und grinste.

Er verdrehte seufzend die Augen. „Seit gerade eben, ich bin dir gefolgt, was du anscheinend nicht bemerkt hast!" fügte er hinzu, als er sah wie sich ihre Augen weiteten, als sie hörte, dass er ihr gefolgt war.

„Weshalb?" ihre Augen verengten sich.

_Ähm…gute Frage, weil ich neugierig bin? Verdammt! Warum musste sie mich an das mit der Ohrfeige erinnern? _Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur so."

Ihre Brauen wanderten in die Höhe.

„Ich muss mich vor dir nicht rechtfertigen!" fuhr er sie an.

„Das versuchst du aber gerade." Stellte sie trocken fest und drehte sich um und begann weiter rum zu schnippeln.

Draco blieb unschlüssig stehen. Sollte er gehen? Bleiben? Jede Möglichkeit könnte als Schwäche seinerseits ausgelegt werden. Wenn, dann würde er erst gehen, wenn er das letzte Wort gehabt hätte. Also beobachtete es Granger, wie sie weiterhin irgendwas klein Schnitt. Karotten und Kartoffeln. Sie gab beides in eine Pfanne und streute ein paar Kräuter drüber. Es fing an leise zu knistern.

Sie nahm ein Stück Fleisch, das bis dahin noch auf einem Teller gelegen hatte und gab es dazu. Nach ein paar Minuten nahm sie die Pfanne vom Herd und erhob sich.

„Willst du auch was?" fragte sie, als Dracos Magen wieder knurrte.

Misstrauisch beäugte er das Essen. Es roch ja ganz gut. „Sicher dass man das essen kann?"

Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu der hätte töten können. „Es zwingt dich keiner, aber da dein Magen knurrt als ob dur kurz vorm Verhungern wärst, dachte ich, es könnte eventuell-"

„Schon gut! Ja, ich will auch was." Gab er augenverdrehend zu und folgte ihr zu einem kleineren Tisch. „Warum gibst du mir was ab?" fragte er, als sie sich setzten.

„Warum nicht?" Sie nahm Messer und Gabel zur Hand und Schnitt das Stück Fleisch in der Mitte durch. „Ich meine, gut, wir verstehen uns nicht so toll, wir gehen in verschiedene Häuser, du bist ein Muggelhasser und der Erzfeind meiner besten Freunde aber immerhin kennen wir uns, seit wir elf sind und sind keine Todfeinde, nur weil wir andere Meinungen und Ansichten haben. Du bist vielleicht ein Malfoy, aber du würdest mich deshalb nicht töten."

Draco bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. _Wenn sie wüsste was ich tun muss…und wenn sie dann auch noch wüsste warum? Würde sie sich wie Partmoore verhalten? Nein, sie würde bestimmt darauf bestehen, dass ich zu Dumbledore gehe. Jah, das würde zu ihr passen… Aber Potter und Weasley würde mich töten. Das würde zu denen passen…_

Das Quieken eines Hauselfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hier Miss! Die zweite Gabel und das zweite Messer!"

Draco stutzte, als er den unmöglich gekleideten Hauselfen sah. „Dobby?" fragte er ungläubig und das kleine Geschöpf wurde, so weit es ging, noch kleiner und die Augen, so weit das überhaupt möglich war, noch größer.

„M-Master Draco…Nein! Dobby gehört nicht mehr den Malfoys! Dobby ist ein freier Elf!" stolz richtete er sich auf.

Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das passt." Meinte er bloß und nahm das Besteck von Granger entgegen. Dobby eilte wieder davon, entweder, weil er etwas zu tun hatte, oder weil er nicht in Dracos Nähe sein wollte. Draco tippte auf eine Mischung aus beidem.

„Guten Appetit." Sagte Granger und begann zu essen.

„Danke." Er nickte knapp, sie grinste leicht. „Was denn?" fragte er und probierte zögernd von dem Essen. Es schmeckte. Vielleicht auch nur, weil er verdammt hungrig war, aber es schmeckte.

„ ‚Danke für dein Danke.'" Zitierte sie.

Draco konnte es nicht verhindern, er wurde rot. „Das ist ewig her!" presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Wenn du drei Jahre als Ewigkeit bezeichnen möchtest." Sie klang belustigt.

„Ja möchte ich." Gab er unwirsch zurück. „Hast du Potter und Weasley davon erzählt?"

„Würdest du dann noch leben?"

„Also nein." Fasste er zusammen und musste leicht lächeln. „Schmeckt ganz gut."

„Aus deinem Mund wird man wohl kein größeres Lob hören." Er spürte genau, dass sie ihn beobachtete.

„Nein. Fühl dich geehrt Granger."

Sie lachte. Den Rest des Essens verbrachten sie damit über belanglose Dinge, wie Unterricht zu reden. Draco vermied bewusst Themen wie das dritte Schuljahr oder das Malfoy-Schlammblut-Ding.

„Ich muss los." Sie erhob sich und Draco auch.

„Noch mal danke für das Essen." Murmelte er kleinlaut als sie zur Tür gingen.

Sie kletterten raus. „Danke für dein Danke!" grinste sie ihn an und lief in eine andere Richtung davon.

_Ich hätte das NIE tun dürfen…_ Draco machte sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche und an die Arbeit. Er probierte wieder alle möglichen Sprüche aus, suchte in gefühlten zehntausend Büchern nach Hinweisen und probierte aus, ob es funktionierte – was es wie gewohnt nicht tat.

Kurz vor der Ausgangsperre versuchte er es noch einmal. Er legte einen Apfel hinein und schloss die Tür. Er wartete. Er öffnete die Tür nach einer ganzen Weile wieder und nahm den Apfel heraus; er war angebissen!

Draco stieß einen Freudenschrei aus. _Ich hab's geschafft! Es funktioniert!_

In Hochstimmung machte er sich auf den Weg in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.


End file.
